Lost Kiseki
by thirty30
Summary: new chap update! Suami Istri yang mendabakan keturunan, gadis pendonor, dan adik yang melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya.. "Tuan, jadikan aku seorang dokter! Aku akan memberikan sel telurku padamu!" pinta Sakura dengan tangis yang memilukan. new summary!
1. prolog

Prolog

Lost Kiseki

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Senju General Hospital merupakan rumah sakit terbesar yang ada di kota Konoha yang merupakan ibukota Negara Api. Peralatan medis yang canggih serta ketersediaan dokter-dokter terbaik yang mengempuni di bidangnya menjadikan rumah sakit ini kepercayaan orang-orang kaya di kota bahkan seluruh Negara. Begitu juga dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Konoha, keluarga Uchiha juga tidak ragu untuk menanamkan sebagian sahamnya dirumah sakit ini.

Keluarga Uchiha memiliki andil besar di dunia kemiliteran Negara api, karena keluarga mereka memiliki industri yang bergerak dalam pengembangan dan pemasok senjata kepada pertahanan Negara ini. Saat ini perusahaan tersebut tengah dipimpin oleh putra tertua keluarga Uchiha, karena kesehatan sang ayah setahun belakangan ini mengalami ganguan.

Maka disinilah sekarang Itachi Uchiha sang pewaris perusahaan bersama istrinya, Hinako Tsuki. Mereka berdua tengah berada didalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, duduk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan. Bukan karena sang ayah sedang terbaring sakit, tapi karena sepasang suami istri itu memiliki kepentingan lain.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya dok?" tanya itachi kepada dokter penasaran. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang gemetar cemas.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter yang bernama Kabuto membaca ulang kembali lembar-lembar hasil pemeriksaan yang telah dijalani sepasang suami istri itu minggu lalu. "keadaan anda baik-baik saja Uchiha-san,"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh yang merupakan dokter spesialis obstetri ginekologi (kebinanan dan kandungan) seharusnya membuat pasangan itu lega. Namun hal itu justru menambah guratan kecemasan yang lebih besar lagi pada mereka teruta sang istri.

"maafkan saya harus menyampaikan ini tetapi hasil pemeriksaan istri anda kurang baik," mencoba menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjatuhkan vonisnya, "kondisi rahim nyonya Uchiha terlalu kering dan tidak bisa memproduksi sel telur, hal tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa hamil."

Bagai ada petir yang menyambar dirinya, Hinako langsung menangis histeris mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah menduga kalau ada yang salah dengan dirinya, namun mendengar kenyataan itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Kini ia merasa sangat hina, seorang wanita yang tidak bisa mengandung bagaimana bisa dikatakan sebagai perempuan.

Sang suami juga turut meneteskan air mata mendengar tangis getir istrinya itu. Itachi hanya bisa memeluk erat istrinya seolah memberikan kekuatan, padahal ia sama hancurnya degan kenyataan yang tengah mereka hadapi itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku," bisiknya meyakinkan.

"dokter, kumohon apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa membuatku hamil?" Hinako yang masih sesunggukan karena menangis menatap kabuto dengan penuh harap. Ia ingin menjadi ibu, ia ingin merasakan mengandung dan sakitnya melahirkan seperti perempuan lain diluar sana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mertuanya kalau sampai mengetahui keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Dokter Kabuto yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan sepasang suami istri yang sedang dilanda duka itu akhirnya membuka suara menanggapi, "sebenarnya ada satu cara agar nyonya uchiha dapat mengandung..,"

Hinako yang tadi bersandar dalam dekapan sang suami segera menegakan badannya untuk menyimak perkataan sang dokter, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Lelaki muda ini sangat berharap ada jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka, ia akan membayar semahal apapun asalkan istrinya dapat mengandung. Sama seperti Hinako, ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai keluarganya mengetahui istrinya tidak bisa menghasilkan sel telur dalam rahimnya. Meraka akan dipaksa untuk segera berpisah, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Walaupun pada awalnya pernikahan Itachi dan Hinako merupakan sebuah perjodohan bisnis, tapi hubungan mereka itu nyata. Mereka sama-sama telah jatuh cinta satu sama lain, hal tersebut tidak bisa dipungkiri karena dapat dilihat bagaimana mesra dan romantisnya hubungan pernikahan mereka selama lima tahun ini. Semua baik-baik saja dan bahagia sampai pada akhirnya masalah buah hati yang tak kunjung datang serta keluarga yang terus menuntut penerus menghampiri mereka.

"mungki tuan dan nyonya bisa mempertimbangkan kehamilan dengan bayi tabung," lanjut kemudian.

"Bayi tabung?" tanya Hinako yang sepertinya tertarik, "tapi bukankah anda bilang bahwa saya tidak memiliki indung telur dan tidak bisa hamil?"

"memang benar, tapi rahim nyonya cukup kuat untuk mengandung," Kabuto mulai menjelaskan.

"Itu sebabnya saya menganjurkan untuk melakukan proses bayi tabung dengan mengambil sel telur dari wanita lain yang akan dibuahi tuan Uchiha yang kemudian akan ditanamkan kembali ker rahim anda."

"aku tidak setuju!" sanggah Itachi segera yang mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari istrinya. Sekalipun itu merupakan jalan keluar ia tidak akan pernah mau membuahi sel telur wanita lain selain istrinya, sekalipun tanpa melakukan hubungan fisik. Ia lebih suka memikirkan untuk mengambil seorang bayi dari panti asuhan.

"tuan dan nyonya dapat mempertimbangkan usulan yang saya berikan ini terlebih dahulu," Kabuto menengahi, saat melihat Hinako ingin mendebat suaminya, "jangan terburu untuk mengambil keputusan."

Itachi segera bangkit berdiri, perasaannya sedang kacau dan semakin lama duduk diruangan itu semakin membuatnya tak menentu. "Baiklah, kami akan mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Dan aku harap kau tidak membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun jikalau masih ingin bekerja sebagai dokter dirumah sakit ini."

Kabuto segra mengangguk mendengar permintaan Itachi yang sarat akan ancaman itu, "tentu saja tuan Uchiha, menjaga privasi pasien sudah menjadi kewajiban saya."

Melihat Itachi yang sudah ingin keluar dari ruangan itu, Hinako pun lantas segera berdiri juga untuk mengikuti suaminya itu. Namun ia masih sempat membungkuk berpamitan kepada sang dokter, tidak seperti Itachi yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Bila sudah ada keputusan, anda berdua bisa kembali menghubungi saya." Pesan Kabuto kepada nyonya muda Uchiha itu.

TBC

* * *

Author Note :

Kali ini author ingin mencoba bermain di genre drama dengan latar belakang cerita seperti ini. Memang cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran, namun author tertantang untuk membuat alur yang berbeda. cerita kali ini berseting di dunia modern dengan pairing favorit author, siapa lagi kalau bukan SasuSaku. maaf kalau masih terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, seperti typo dan ooc. semoga penghantar cerita ini cukup berkenan di hati pembaca.

review nya sangat diharapkan untuk kelanjutan penulisan cerita yang lebih baik. terima kasih :)


	2. langkah besar yang pertama

chapter.1

maaf ya kalau updatenya lama dan masih banyak tulisan yang berantakan. author sedikit sibuk jadi tidak sempat edit. but, over all, selamat membaca :)

* * *

Lost Kiseki

Langkah Besar Pertama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz CLA-Class berwarna putih susu membelah jalan raya dengan perlahan. Kedua insan didalamnya tampak larut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Si pengendara yang merupakan sang suami sesekali melirik kesebelahnya, dimana dikursi penumpang itu sang istri sedang menangis terisak.

Pada saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah mobil itu terhenti. Hinako yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela semakin terisak tangis lebih keras. Tepat disebelah mobil mereka terdapat sebuah mobil keluarga yang terbuka jendelanya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah keluarga yang sedang berbahagia karena tawa anak-anaknya, apalagi perempuan yang duduk didepan tampak sedang mengandung. Melihat itu semua membuat Hinako menjadi semakin terluka dan kecewa pada dirinya.

"Itachi..," sang suami yang dipanggil lirih mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya kearah sang istri. Masih disela tangis yang berusa ditahan Hinako menyampaikan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini, "bercerailah denganku, carilah perempuan lain yang bisa memberikan keturunan."

TIINNNNNN…. Suara keras klason segera menggema di jalanan itu. Itachi memukul kemudi dan menekan klakson dengan sangat keras untuk melampiaskan amarahnya karena ucapan sang istri.

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong seperti itu Hinako. Aku tidak akan pernah bercerai denganmu dan mencari perempuan lain. Tidak akan pernah!" geram Itachi sambil menatap tajam mata istrinya yang berlinag air mata kepedihan. Karena sejujurnya hati perempuan itu pun merasa perih mengucapkan hal tersebut.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu begitu saja semenjak vonis menyakitkan di rumah sakit itu. Semuanya tampak biasa saja, pasangan suami istri itu tampak menjalani harinya dengan normal seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa sebelumnya. Didepan keluarga dan kolega kerja mereka sangat pintar bersandiwara menutup luka. Hinako masih bisa tertawa dan mengobrol ceria bersama mertuanya sambil menikmati teh pagi mereka.

"Hina-chan, nanti siang saat kau pergi belanja tolong jangan lupa untuk membeli obat tradisional untuk Fukagu, aku sedang ada urusan," pinta sang mertua kepada menantu satu-satunya itu. Hinako mengangguk menyangupi perintah ibu mertuanya tersebut,"baiklah ibu."

Jam sudah menunjukan siang hari. Disinilah Hinako sekarang, didalam mobil yang mengarah menuju daerah pinggiran kota. Ia baru saja selesai belanja keperluan bulanan diantar oleh supir keluarga, dan kini seperti janjinya tadi pagi ia akan membeli obat untuk mertuanya. Toko obat tradisional yang ingin dikunjunginya itu terletak didaerah pinggiran dan sangat kecil. Walaupun kecil terhimpit oleh toko-toko lainnya di daerah pinggiran, toko obat tersebut cukup terkenal dengan racikan obat tradisionalnya yang berkhasiat.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinako berhenti diseberang jalan toko tersebut, tepat didepan sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Tatapan Hinako lurus kedepan kearah toko tersebut, sesekali ia melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sebelum menyebrang. Didaerah tersebut tidak terdapat lampu lalu lintas atau zebra cross untuk menyebrang seperti yang ada di kota, jadi ketika jalannan mulai lengang Hinako menyebrang.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dari arah berlawanan seorang gadis Nampak sedikit berlari melewatinya. Ketika sampai di bibir trotoar depan toko obat itu ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis tadi yang kini tengah membantu seorang nenek tua untuk menyebrang. Hinako menyadari bahwa nenek itu tadi berdiri disampingnya tampak takut-takut untuk mengikutinya menyebrang, mungkin gadis tadi melihat hal tersebut dan berinisiatif membantu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah sampai," ucap gadis itu dengan ceria kepada si nenek ketika mereka mencapai bibir trotoar yang sama dengan Hinako. Nenek tua itu segera mengucap terimakasih atas pertolongan gadis itu dan mendoakannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari si gadis.

"permisi nyonya, apakah anda ingin membeli obat?" tanya gadis itu kepada Hinako yang sedikit melamun sehingga ia tidak menyadari gadis yang diperhatikannya tadi telah masuk kedalam toko kecil itu. Hinako juga baru menyadari bahwa gadis tersebut merupakan pegawai di toko tersebut.

* * *

Cahaya kuning kemerahan masuk melalui dinding kaca sebuah gedung tinggi perkantoran. Di sebuah ruangan di lantai sepuluh tampak sang CEO tengah memandangi matahari yang terbenam dari balik dari dinding kaca itu. Itachi yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan sahabatnya di depan meja kerjanya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shisui langsung kepada Itachi yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan masalah pelik.

Itachi dan Shisui sudah saling mengenal semenjak kecil, keluarga mereka merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang sama. Mereka dulu sering bertemu saat ada acara-acara keluarga, umur mereka yang sepantaran menjadikan keduanya menjadi cepat akrab dan berteman baik. Ketika memasuki usia sekolah mereka juga disekolahkan ditempat yang sama sehingga menjadikan mereka sahabat. Terlalu lama bersama menjadikan mereka begitu mengenal satu sama lain, sehingga pada saat ini pun Shisui mengetahui ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Itachi mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menatap Shisui yang duduk besila di kursi didepannya. "Hinako tidak bisa hamil…,"

Perkataan Itachi sontak membuat Shisui terkejut, ia juga turut merasakan beban yang kini tengah dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Ini merupakan masalah yang berat, untuk memberikan dukungan Shisui meminta Itachi untuk menceritakan semuanya agar rasa sesak dihati sahabatnya itu sedikit terangkat. Itachi pun tanpa ragu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya kepada Shisui dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menutupi apaun dari pria itu.

"aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan proses bayi tabung itu saja?" Shisui mencoba memberikan pendapatnya atas cerita Itachi yang telah didengarnya.

"kau tidak akan mengerti. Membuahi indung telur perempuan lain sama halnya dengan selingkuh," bantah Itachi.

Shisui mendesah berat mendengarnya, "Kau benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak perlu sex, cukup mencari pendonor saja, semua prosesnya didalam laboratorium."

"lagipula yang akan mengandung bayi itu istrimu, Hinako. Tidakah kau memikirkan kebahagiannya?" Shisui diam sejenak untuk mengamati raut wajah sahabatnya itu, "walaupun bayi iktu bukan dari sel telurnya, tapi istrimu pasti akan bahagia bisa mengandung."

* * *

Suara bising yang sedang dilantunkan oleh seorang _Disc Jockey_ memenuhi seluruh ruangan luas ini. Suasana riuh orang-orang yang menari mengikuti hentakan music sama sekali tidak mengganggu seorang pria yang telah menegak bergelas-gelas minuman beralchol tinggi didepannya. Itachi, pria itu tampak sangat kacau saat ini.

Itachi merupakan seorang pria yang hidupnya teratur, kunjungannya ke bar dapat dihitung dengan jari dan itupun dilakukannya karena melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan bebrapa klien. Ia tidak pernah meminum alcohol sebanyak ini sebelumnya, apalagi disebuah diskotik murahan seperti ini. dia seorang bangsawan yang kaya, ia hanya mendatangi bar-bar eksklusif di hotel-hotel mewah.

Hanya untuk hari ini ia melakukan pengecualian, selepas dari kantor tadi ia langsung mengiring mobil mewahnya kedaerah pinggiran. Ia membutuhkan suasana seperti saat ini, begitu gaduh dan tak beraturan seperti suasana hatinya sekarang.

Samar-samar Itachi memperhatikan seorang gadis yang bekerja sebagai pegawa idi bar tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengusir pengaruh alcohol dan memperjelas penglihatannya. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang mampu menarik perhatiannya kepada gadis itu, entah karena penampilannya atau karena sikap gadis itu yang terlihat tegas saat seorang pria tua mabuk menggodanya. Yang pasti gadis iu seperti menyihirnya hingga melupakan masalahnya.

* * *

Hari ini Hinako kembali mendatangi pertokoan di pinggiran kota untuk membali obat tradisional untuk ayah mertuanya. Obat yang dibelinya bulan lalu telah habis, oleh karena itu ibu mertuanya meminta tolong padanya.

"apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" gadis pegawai toko itu bertanya ramah kepada Hinako sambil tersenyum. Hinako segera memberikan kertas daftar ramuan obat tradisional yang diperlukannya kepada gadis itu, "sebentar nyonya akan saya ambilkan obatnya, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Hinako hanya diam saja, ia dari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu yang sedang sibuk mengambil ramuan obat dari rak yang stu ke rak lainnya. Melihat senyum lembut gadis itu tadi entah mengapa membuat hatinya begitu nyaman seolah-olah membantu mengobati luka yang dia pendam dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Nah, ini ramuan obat pesanan anda nyonya, semuanya 2700 yen," Hinako terkesip ketika gadis itu menyodorkan bungkusan obat dihadapannya. Hinako segera mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan tiga lembar uang seribu yen, "kau ambil saja kembaliannya, terima kasih."

Langkah kaki Hinako yang ingin berlalu dari toko obat itu segera terhenti karena dihadang oleh tubuh yang berojigi didepannya. Gadis pegawai tadi ternyata segera berlari ke hadapannya dan membungkuk sambil menyodorkan tiga lembar seratus yen padanya.

"maaf kan saya nyonya, bukan bermaksud lancang tapi saya tidak bisa menerima uang kembalian ini." Hinako dibuat tertegun olehnya, gadis itu tampak merasa serba salah.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan nyonya tapi sekali lagi saya minta maaf tidak bisa menerimanya," maka akhirnya Hinako pun mengambil kembali uang kembalian itu dan berlalu pergi. Dari sudut matanya ia masih melihat gadis itu berojigi beberapa kali kepadanya sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Setelah sampai diseberang jalan, supir keluarga Uchiha segera membukakan pintu untuk si nyonya muda. Tapi bukannya masuk kedalam mobil, Hinako malah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai kopi yang ada disana. Ia sengaja mengambil posisi meja yang berada didekat jendela kaca sehingga ia dapat memandang keseberang, kearah toko obat tradisional yang kecil itu. Sebentar saja, ia ingin memperhatikan gadis itu sebentar lagi saja.

* * *

'ck!' Itachi berdecak kesal sambil mengemudikan Mercedes-nya keaerah sebuah bar yang beberapahari lalu dikunjunginya. Namun kali ini tujuannya adalah menjemput sang adik kesayangannya yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Itachi baru saja ingin terlelap tidur dalam pelukan istrinya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menganggu. Ia segera mengangkatnya saat melihat id Uchiha Sasuke yang menghubunginya. Namun bukan suara adiknya yang menyahut bentakan protes yang dikeluarkannya, hanya seorang bartender malang yang mengatakan kalu adiknya itu sedang mabuk berat dan tak sadarkan diri di diskotiknya.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, Itachi segera masuk mencari keberadaan adiknya yang mabuk itu. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang bartender yang melambaikan tangan memanggilnya seakan tahu bahwa dia adalah kakak dari lelaki bodoh yang sedang tergeletak dimeja bar.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun!" tegur Itachi dengan suara keras kepada adiknya itu ketika sampai disampingnya. Malam belum begitu larut, tapi suasana di diskotik ini sudah sangat berisik dan cukup ramai.

Sasuke yang tampak sedikit sadar terbangun melirik kakaknya itu, ia berdiri dengan sempoyongan dengan menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah kakaknya "Itachi-nii..hik..kaukah itu?"

Itachi belum menjawab ketika tubuh Sasuke limbung karena telah kehilangan kesadarannya kembali. Uchiha sulung itu segera mengumpat ke adiknya tersebut dan segera membopongnya dengan merangkulkan sebelah lengan Sasuke ke pudaknya.

Hatinya dongkol melihat adiknya yang mempunyai hobby ke tempat seperti ini dan meneguk alcohol bersama teman-temannya, padahal si bungsu sama sekali tidak kuat minum. Adiknya yang mabuk biasanya akan diantar pulang dengantemannya itu, tapi hari ini adiknya hanya sendirian. Entah kemana para teman sialan itu.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan Itachi menyeret badan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya. Tiba-tiba saja lengan adiknya yang satu lagi dipegang oleh seseorang.

"tuan ijinkan saya membantu anda, anda tampak kesusahan membopong tuan ini," tawar orang itu kepada Itachi yang sedikit terkesip dan tanpa menunggu jawaban orang itu ikut memapah tubuh berat Sasuke keluar dari bar menuju mobil Itachi.

Seorang petugas parkir di bar itu juga turut membantu membukakan pintu mobil ketika melihat kedua orang itu kesusahan. Dengan kasar Itachi segera menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas ke kursi belakang mobil.

"berhentilah bergumam, sebelum aku menaruhmu di bagasi mobil!" bentak Itachi kepada sasuke, yang ajaibnya langsung terdiam.

Setelah menutup pintu Itachi berbalik menatap siapa gerangan yang membantunya itu. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja tuan?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk menanggapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang membantunya adalah gadis pegawai bar yang tempo hari terus ia perhatikan. Gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian kerjanya, hanya menggunakan celana jeans dan kemeja yang warnanya telah pudar serta tas yang berselempang dibahunya. Tampaknya jam kerja gadis itu telah selesai.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Gadis itu tersentak kaget mendengar tawaran Itachi, ia segera mengangkat dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya tidak lupa kepalanya juga ikut menggeleng.

"Ah..tidak, tidak tuan. Terimakasih banyak atas tawarannya tapi saya hanya berniat membantu."

"kalau begitu terimalah ini," Itachi mengeluarkan sejumlah uang pada gadis itu, "ambilah untuk ongkos naik taksi, ini sudah malam."

"maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Bantuan saya tidak ada apa-apanya, saya tulus."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Itachi, gadis itu segera menunduk berpamitan, "terimakasih, saya pergi dulu," kemudian pergi meninggalkan tuan Uchiha yang masih memegang sejumlah uang di uluran tangannya.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu entah mengapa Itachi selalu menyempatkan dirinya hampir disetiap malam sehabis pulang kerja untuk ke bar di pinggiran kota itu. Beberapa kali ia juga melihat Sasuke datang ketempat itu bersama temannya, tapi ia cukup beruntung karena adiknya itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sehingga tidak melihatnya.

Ia akan duduk di meja paling pojok tanpa memesan apapun, lelaki Uchiha ini hanya duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan seluruh tingkah laku gadis yang menolongnya itu. Ia akan pulang jika jam kerja gadis tersebut telah selesai. Begitu seterusnya sampai berhari-hari yang tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat Istrinya Hinako menunggu dengan cemas di rumah mereka.

* * *

Hinako berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah didalam kamar pribadinya. Ia sedang menunggu kepulangan sang suami yang dirasanya beberapa hari ini selalu pulang terlambat hingga tengah malam. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang takut suaminya itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak diluar sana.

Semenjak pagi tadi ia cemas seperti ini, pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Kebiasaannya yang dilakukannya beberapa hari belakangan ini juga tidak dilakukannya. Benar, belakangan ini Hinako sering sekali pergi meminum kopi di sebuah café kecil didaerah pinggiran. Ia akan duduk didekat jendela kaca sambil memandang kearah toko diseberangnya. Tepatnya kearah si gadis pegawai ceria yang sangat menarik dimatanya. Hinako juga sempat mempertanyakan kewarasan seksualitasnya, mengapa gadis itu tampak seperti magnet untuk menariknya.

'ceklek' suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka segera menarik kesadarannya dari lamunannya yang mulai aneh. Sang suami tampak dengan pakaian kerjanya yang mulai kusut, "dari mana saja sehingga baru pulang jam segini?"

"Aku kerja," Itachi yang sedang melepaskan dasinya menjawab sekenanya tanpa melihat sang istri.

"Kau berbohong padaku Itachi!" bentak Hinako yang membuat Itachi memberikan perhatiannya, tidak biasanya istrinya itu bersuara keras apalagi memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel suffix-kun.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Hinako?"

"Kau berbohong! Kau mengatakan padaku tidak akan mencari perempuan lain," suara Hinako semakin keras, " kau juga mengatakan tidak akan menduakan aku yang tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan ini!"

Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki istrinya itu.

"Aku menemukan noda lipstick selingkuhanmu di kemeja yang kau pakai semalam, aku juga mencium aroma alcohol dihampir semua pakaian yang kau pakai saat pulang larut seperti ini!"

Itachi mengurut pangkal hidungnya, ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana tentang kesalah pahaman ini. memang benar ia berbohong dan pergi ke bar diam-diam beberapa hari ini, tapi demi apapu ia tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Noda lipstick di kemejanya itu hanya sebuah kesalahan ketika ia hendak pulang dari bar tadi malam dan secara tidak sengaja seorang perempuan mabuk menubruknya. Hanya itu, ia tidak menyangka hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan masalah seperti saat ini.

"Hinako, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku tidak selingkuh ataupun mencari perempuan lain untuk menggantikanmu," Itachi mencoba meyakinka kepada istrinya itu. Ketika ia hendak memegang tangan istrinya, Hinako segera menepisnya namun dengan sigap Itachi memegang kedua pergelangan Hinako agar istrinya itu menatapnya walaupun dengan pandangan curiga.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Aku tahu kau sedang tertarik dengan perempuan lain, aku mendengarmu saat berbicara ditelepon dengan Shisui. Kau selalu pergi ke Bar hanya untuk melihat perempuan itu!" Itachi cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka pembicaraannya tempo hari dengan sahabatnya itu di dengar oleh Hinako.

Memang benar beberapa hari lau, Itachi yang bingung dengan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan seorang gadis memutuskan curhat kepada Shisui. Ditambah lagi hubungannya yang sedikit merengang dengan Hinako yang selalu terlihat murung jika berduaan saja dengannya. Istrinya itu selalu saja teringat akan kekurangan dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa menghasilkan sel telur setiap kali melihat wajah Itachi.

"aku tahu, perempuan di Bar itu yang kau pilih untuk mengandung anakmu kan?!" hiks, suara tangis Hinako semakin keras seiringan dengan emosinya, "silahkan, tapi ceraikan aku!"

Jujur, belakangan ini ia juga memikirkan seorang bayi mungil setipa melihat gadis di Bar itu. Tapi Itachi berani bersumpah kalau perasaannya itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan cinta. Cintanya sudah habis hanya ke istrinya saat ini, "Percayalah padaku, aku hanya mencintaimu Hinako. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bercerai!"

Hinako menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. " Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, aku akan membuktikannya padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menghianatiku."

"Besok malam bersiaplah, aku akan membawamu ketempat itu. Biar kau yang melihatnya sendiri kalau aku tidak melakukan hal buruk seperti yang kau pikirkan disana."

"untuk apa? Aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengan perempuan jalangmu itu?!"

"Hinako! Gadis itu bukan perempuan seperti itu!" tanpa sadar Itachi membentak istrinya itu.

"Hiks.. kau membelanya? Hiks.. kau membelanya?" Hinako tidak percaya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Hinako…," Itachi melembutkan suaranya, "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"kalau begitu katakana padaku apa yang seharusnya aku pikirkan!"

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, "dengarkan aku, kau memang benar kalau selama ini aku sering pergi ke Bar karena seorang gadis."

"dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Itachi ketika Hinako ingin memulai aksi marahnya, "aku sama sekali tidak menemui gadis itu, hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Kau bisa bertanya kepada orang-orang di Bar itu."

"lalu untuk apa kau mengamati gadis itu kalau bukan karena kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan pendapat istrinya itu. " kau benar lagi ketika mengatakan bahwa aku memilih gadis itu untuk memberikan Uchiha keturunan, tapi aku tidak ingin gadis itu yang mengandung anakku. Hanya kau yang boleh, hanya kau yang kuinginkan menjadi ibu anakku."

Hinako menjadi bingung dengan pernyataan suaminya itu, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku telah memikirkannya, tentang bayi tabung itu" mata Hinako membulat tidak percaya, pasalnya suaminya itu tampak begitu keras tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari gadis itu saat pertama melihatnya, tapi pikiranku selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa gadis itu merupakan orang yang tepat untuk memberikan sel telur untuk anak kita."

Air mata Hinako telah berhenti mungkin terlalu terkejut atau karena mulai percaya dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Percayalah gadis itu perempuan baik, aku telah mengamatinya selama ini sehingga membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini. Aku juga telah menyuruh orang untuk mencari tahu tentang latar belakang kehidupan gadis itu."

"Tapi Itachi-kun, aku juga telah memilih kandidat lain untuk masalah ini."

Mengangguk mengerti Itachi meminta istrinya itu untuk memperkenalkannya dengan perempuan yang dipilih istrinya itu sehingga mereka dapat memilih siapa yang terbaik diantara keduanya untuk memberikan mereka anak.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku besok siang untuk mengamatinya," pinta Hinako kepada sang suami.

* * *

Sesuai janji yang telah mereka sepakati semalam, siang ini Hinako dan Itachi pergi mengunjungi kedai kopi kecil yang belakangan menjadi langanan Hinako untuk mengamati gadis pegawai yang bekerja diseberang jalan.

Mereka telah duduk selama limabelas menit di meja dekat jendela, namun si gadis belum menunjukan dirinya. Itachi memperhatikan Hinako duduk dengan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, ini merupakan suatu langkah besar yang baru mereka ambil bersama untuk mewujudkan harapan memiliki anak. Tapi si gadis yang dipilih sang istri sampai saat ini belum muncul dan menambah kegelisahan Hinako karena takut gadis itu tidak masuk kerja.

Pasangan Uchiha it terus saja memerhatikan keseberang jalan, ketika anjing kecil yang diplihara oleh toko bunga disebelah toko obat yang tengah mereka amati menggonggong riang seperti ingin menyambut seseorang. Ekor anjing berbulu lebat itu bergoyang cepat seakan tidak sabar menunggu apa yang dia nantikan.

Mata Itachi membuka lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat diseberang sana. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sang istri yang duduk di depannya dengan tersenyum lebar. Gadis yang dinantikan kedatangannya tampak sedang berlari kearah toko obat tradisonal tersebut. Masih tampak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah si gadis langsung saja menggendong anjing kecil yang tampak semangat menyambut kedatangannya.

"Itachi-kun gadis ceria itu yang aku pilih, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinako kepada suaminya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis diseberang jalan itu.

'Hahaha' tawa Itachi yang garing tertutup oleh tawa Hinako yang renyah. Keduanya tertawa karena hal yang berbeda. Sang suami sedang menertawakan suatu kebetulan yang sangat tepat diseberang sana. Sedangkan sang istri tengah tertawa karena tingkah lucu si gadis yang tampak kerepotan melap bajunya yang sepertinya terkena kencing anjing kecil yang telah diturunkan.

Gadis itu, gadis ceria bersurai merah jambu dengan bola mata emerald yang berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bahwa ini sudah takdir tapi gadis itu merupakan perempuan yang sama yang ada di Bar," Ucapan Itachi berhasil menarik perhatian Hinako menatap suaminya dengan terperangah.

TBC

* * *

Author Note:

Hai..hai…Bagaimana dengan chapter pertama ini? aku harap ceritanya tidak terlalu membosankan ya.. disini sasusaku-nya belum muncul jadi harap bersabar sedikit ya..

Author akan terus belajar untuk membuat cerita semenarik mungkin yang akan disukai oleh para pembaca..

Jadi jangan berhenti untuk memberikan masukan dan juga kritiknya untuk author ya..

Tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi selain terima kasih telah membaca :)

Special thanks buat yang udah review prolog kemarin : dina haruno, Kiki Kim, kakikuda, piguin, sagyun, Hyuugadevit-Chery


	3. selangkah lebih dekat

Maafkan author yang baru bisa update sekarang dan membuat readers menunggu lama kelanjutannya..

Lost Kiseki

Selangkah lebih dekat

Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Satu persatatu lembar kertas yang berada di tangannya, ia teliti dengan baik. Itachi, cukup merasa puas dengan hasil kerja orang suruhannya tempo hari. Hari dimana ia dan sang istri dibuat terpana oleh seorang gadis yang portofolionya kini sedang ia baca dengan seksama.

Malam itu seusai mengamati aktifitas sang gadis seharian dari balik jendela café, pasangan Uchiha tersebut telah mengambil kesepakatan untuk meminta bantuan gadis tersebut untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Itachi segera menghubungi orang kepercayaannya untuk menggali semua informasi mengenai gadis tersebut. Sulung Uchiha itu tidak ingin gegabah ia harus tahu latar belakang gadis tersebut, ia tidak ingin calon anaknya kelak bukan berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Selain itu ia juga harus mengetahui sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkan gadis itu untuk menerima tawaran mereka kalau saja gadis itu menolaknya.

Itachi kembali memperhatikan lembar kertas yang menempelkan foto gadis bersurai pink yang dibawahnya tertera data pribadi gadis tersebut.

Haruno Sakura. Itachi sedikit menyungingkan senyumnya, ia merasa nama tersebut sangat mencerminkan diri gadis itu yang mempunyai surai rambut dengan warna yang sama seperti bunga itu.

Seketika senyum kecil Itachi itu menghilang, dan digantikan dengan tatapan simpati. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa CEO Uchiha ini sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut, didikan sang ayah untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin semenjak ia kecil membuat pribadinya dingin dimata orang-orang. Ia merasa terhenyuk, gadis ceria yang ia lihat ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sulit. Gadis itu hanya hidup sebatang kara didunia yang luas ini.

Itachi membaca lebih detail lagi mengenai kehidupan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Saat menjelang kelulusan SMA kedua orangtua Sakura mengadakan perjalanan liburan ke sebuah desa pemandian air panas. Gadis tersebut tidak ikut lantaran harus mengikuti les persiapan masuk universitas. Dan disaat itulah kehidupan gadis tersebut berubah karena bus yang dikendarai orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan orangtuanya tewas seketika. Sakura hanyalah anak tunggal, begitu juga kedua orangtuanya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai paman atau bibi. Kakek dan neneknya juga sudah lama meninggal dunia dan menyisakan ia hidup seorang diri dengan peningalan orangtuanya.

Keluarga Sakura bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, mereka hanyalah orang biasa yang hidup pas-pasan. Harta yang mereka miliki hanyalah sebuah apartemen kecil dan sedikit kumuh didaerah pinggiran kota, uang yang ditinggalkan juga tidak banyak dan hanya mampu membiiayai uang muka kuliahnya saja.

'ceklek' suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka membuat perhatian Itachi pada lembar kertas itu teralihkan. Pria itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Hinako, istrinya memasuki ruangan dengan membawa kantongan yang berisi boks makanan. Itachi segera melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukan waktu istirahat makan siang. Mungkin pikirannya begitu terlarut sehingga tidak menyadari telah membaca berkas gadis tadi terlalu lama.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hinako kepada suaminya tersebut yang masih memegang sekumpulan kertas, "tampaknya kau sedang sibuk."

Itachi segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, aku hanya sedang membaca ini," ucap Itachi kemudian mengulurkan kertas-kertas ditangannya kearah sang istri.

Hinako menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti namun tetap mengambil kertas tersebut dari suaminya. Saat Hinako mulai membaca, Itachi berinisatif untuk mengeluarkan boks makanan dari dalam kantung .

Itachi juga sesekali melirik istrinya itu, meneliti reaksi pada wajah Hinako yang tengah membaca portofolio gadis pilihan mereka. Pada awalnya Hinako tampak tersenyum kemudian berubah menjadi sendu, persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Namun kini raut pada wajah Hinako berubah lagi menampilkan senyum kepuasan.

"Ia adalah gadis yang baik dan juga pintar" komentar Hinako setelah selesai membaca kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Hn?" tanya Itachi ambigu yang tengah menikmati makan siang yang telah dibawakan sang istri.

"Sakura, ia sangat terkenal dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya sebagai gadis baik-baik dan bekerja keras. Ia selalu bersikap ramah, dan dikenal sebagai gadis yang cerdas karena selalu juara saat sekolah dulu" jelas Hinako kepada Itachi yang sebenarnya juga telah mengetahui hal tersebut dari orang suruhannya.

"ia juga berhasil masuk ke universitas kedokteran Konoha dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi kenapa kini gadis itu berhenti kuliah?" tanya Hinako penasaran kepada Itachi, Karena didalam portofolio tersebut tidak dicantumkan alasannya.

"ia harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk menunjang hidupnya, tidak dapat mebagi waktu dengan belajar mengakibatkan nilainya menjadi turun," jelas Itachi berdasarkan penjelasan yang tadi juga ikut disampaikan suruhannya, " sehingga pada akhir semester ketiga beasiswanya dicabut oleh pihak kampus dan ia tidak mampu membiayai kelanjutannya."

"siapa yang tidak mampu?" suara lain tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi percakapan pasangan itu. Dibalik pintu ruangan kantor Itachi yang terbuka sedikit kini muncul seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven lainnya yang lebih muda, Uchiha Sasuke.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Tampaknya serius sekali sehingga wajah kakak yang mulai keriput itu terlihat kaku," tanya Sasuke seraya sedikit menggoda kakak kesayangannya itu.

"bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun," Hinako segera mengambil alih untuk menjawab walaupun suaranya tampak bergetar karena sedikit gugup takut kalau saja adik iparnya mengerti akan pembicaraannya tadi dengan sang suami.

Sasuke menaikan kedua pundaknya acuh, tidak mau melanjutkan bertanya seakan menerima jawaban Hinako.

"apakah Sasuke-kun sudah makan siang? Makanlah dulu berdua dengan Itachi-kun, aku membawakan banyak bekal untuknya" suruh Hinako kepada iparnya itu setelah melihat gelengan kepala dari Sasuke yang menyatakan kalau ia belum makan.

Sasuke segera tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri meja kerja kakaknya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan box makanan itu. Itachi hanya berdecak kesal karena rencana makan siangnya bersama sang istri dikacaukan oleh kehadiran tiba-tiba adiknya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kalian berdua nikmatilah" pamit Hinako kepada kedua kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke yang sudah asik makan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke mobil," tawar Itachi kepada istrinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia segera bangkit dari kursi singasananya.

"Heh adik kecil," tegur Itachi kepada adiknya itu sambil mengetukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kedahi Uchiha bungsu tersebut, agar adiknya itu mendongakan kepalanya dari makanan. Mata Sasuke memandang bertanya karena kakaknya itu menganggu ia melahap makan siangnya, "kuingatkan jangan coba untuk menghabiskan semua makanan itu karena Hinako memasakannya untukku, bukan untuk mengisi perut kelaparanmu itu!"

Setelah berkata begitu pasangan Uchiha itu segera meninggalkan ruang kerja Itachi dengan diiringi tawa kecil dari Hinako. Perempuan itu sangat suka melihat tingkah suaminya yang menjadi kekanakan ketika berada disekitar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggal saat ini malah semakin semangat untuk menghabiskan semua makanan walaupun perutnya telah kenyang. Ia hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai kakaknya itu.

xxx

Pasangan Uchiha itu tampak berjalan dengan perlahan hingga sampai didepan pintu lift yang akan mengantarklan mereka kelantai dasar. Mereka berdua dari tadi hanya diam terkubur dalam pemikiran masing-masing sampai sang istri menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Itachi-kun, bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak mau memberikan sel telurnya kepada kita?" tanya Hinako cemas.

'ting' pintu lift terbuka dan kedua manusia itu masuk kedalamnya dang membawa mereka kebawah. Didalam lift Hinako terus menatap suaminya yang masih terdiam tanpa niatan menjawab kecemasannya. Hingga mereka tiba dilantai dasarpun Itachi hanya memberikan respon dengan menggenggam tangan istrinya dan mengiringnya kedepan tempat mobil yang telah menunggu.

"Itachi?" tanya Hinako sekali lagi, berharap suaminya itu menghilangkan rasa cemas itu ketika mereka telah sampai didepan mobil.

"kau tidak perlu cemas," tegas Itachi meyakinkan sembari memgang kedua pundak istrinya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan, "kau hanya perlu menemui gadis itu dan mengatakan keinginan kita, selanjutnya biar orang suruhanku yang akan mengurusnya."

Hinako menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Itachi segera melayangkan ciuman kepuncak kepala Hinako sebelum perempuan itu masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan gedung perkantoran Uchiha _Corporation_.

xxx

Itachi memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tiduran disebuah sofa panjang diruangan itu. Box berisi makan siang yang dibawa Hinako untuknya telah tandas, habis tak bersisa.

"dasar anak nakal, bagaimana kau bisa tidak mendengarkan perkataan nii-san mu dan mengahbiskan semua makanan ini, hah?" gerutu Itachi. Wajar saja, ia baru memakan sedikit dan adiknya itu dengan kurang ajarnya menghabiskan seluruhnya ketika ditinggal sebentar.

"jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja perutku yang kelaparan ini" elak Sasuke dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan yang membuat Itachi bertambah jengkel, "lagian nii-san pergi lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggumu."

"apa?" tanya Itachi tak percaya, ia hanya pergi sepuluh menit tapi tingkah adiknya seakan dibiarkan menunggu selama sepuluh jam. Sungguh kekanakan sekali.

"Sasuke, sekarang duduklah yang manis jangan tiduran seperti itu sehabis makan kalau tidak mau perutmu buncit," tegur Itachi membaut Sasuke segera bangkit duduk dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata berkotak-kotak.

"kau itu sudah dewasa, umurmu saja hampir seperempat abad tapi tingkahmu seperti remaja" dikatai begitu bibir Sasuke segera mengerucut, ia hanya menunjukan sifat manjanya kepada sang kakak.

Itachi mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. Ia memandang adiknya itu dengan raut wajah yang berubah serius, "Sasuke ada yang ingin nii-san sampaikan kepadamu."

Melihat ketajaman dimata kakaknya, membaut perasaan Sasuke khawatir. Ia tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dan penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Itachi.

"apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan nii-san dengan Hinako nee-chan tadi?" Itachi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut.

xxx

Disisi lain pinggiran kota Konoha, sang nyonya muda Uchiha tampak memasuki toko kecil obat tradisional yang belakangan ini ia datangi.

"oh nyonya, apakah anda mau membeli obat lagi?" tanya seorang gadis pelayan toko tersebut dengan ramah kepada si nyonya muda. Gadis itu yang telah ia ketahui bernama Sakura tampak ceria seperti biasanya, tidak ada raut kesedihan dan kesepian dari matanya padahal gadis tersebut hanya hidup sebatang kara didunia ini.

"nyonya?" tegur Sakura membuat Hinako yang tengah memperhatikan gadis itu terkesip dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"apakah anda ingin membeli obat seperti biasa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, karena tampaknya si nyonya muda yang telah menjadi langganan di toko mereka tidak mendengarnya tadi lantaran sedang sibuk melamun.

Hinako menganggukan kepalanya, mendapat sinyal seperti itu segera membuat Sakura bergegas menyiapkan obat-obat itu. "Tunggu sebentar," pinta Sakura kemudian berjalan kebilik penyimpanan obat hingga tak terlihat. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan membawa botol obat ditangannya, "ini dia obat-obatnya nyonya, semuanya dua ribu yen."

Sakura tersenyum menerima sejumlah uang yang disodorkan oleh Hinako kepadanya, kali ini jumlahnya sesuai dengan tagihan obat itu. Semenjak kejadian tempo hari dimana Sakura dengan tegas menolak uang kembalian yang diberikan kepadanya, Hinako selalu memberikan uang pas untuk membayar obat yang dibelinya. Ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan gadis tersebut.

"apakah ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" tanya Sakura karena melihat Hinako yang masih belum beranjak pergi, terlebih lagi karena perempuan itu terus menatap Sakura dengan ragu.

"bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," pinta Hinako yang membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar.

"maaf nyonya, tapi – " Sakura mencoba untuk menolak karena ia sedikit bingung dengan ajakan mendadak dari perempuan yang hanya dikenalnya sebagai pelanggan ditempatnya bekerja.

"kau bisa meminta ijin kepada pemilik toko dulu, lagi pula ini sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang," bujuk Hinako, "kita bisa makan siang bersama di café seberang jalan itu."

Sakura melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding toko itu, memang benar ini suadah waktunya ia istirahat apalagi saat ini perutnya tengah kelaparan karena tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan. Akhirnya dengan ragu Sakura mengiyakan ajakan nyonya Uchiha itu setelah mendapatkan ijin dari pemilik toko.

xxx

Kini kedua perempuan itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja sebagai pembatas mereka. Makanan sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka, namun baru sedikit saja yang tersentuh. Hanya minuman Sakura saja yang hampir habis karena diminum terus menerus oleh gadis itu untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Keduanya tampak kurang menikmati makan siang itu, yang satu karena tengah sibuk mengamati Sakura sambil menerka-nerka reaksi gadis itu nantinya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi merasa salah tingkah karena terus diperhatikan oleh Hinako.

Setelah sekali lagi menyeruput minumannya Sakura berdeham untuk menetralkan suaranya, "ehm, apakah ada yang salah dengan saya nyonya?"

Hinako hanya tersenyum menanggapi rasa penasaran Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu semakin gugup saja. "kau bisa memangilku Uchiha-san, tidak perlu seformal itu. Lagi pula aku masih terlalu muda untuk dikatakan sebagai nyonya."

Sakura mengangguk, "baiklah Uchiha-san, kalau begitu, apa yang hendak anda bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"habiskan saja dulu makananmu baru kita bicara," tawar Hinako seraya memakan makanannya. Ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan Sakura lagi, karena tersadar bahwa gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa melahap makan siangnya dengan tenang, dan menghabiskan hingga piringnya tampak licin. Hinako yang juga telah selesai kembali dibuat tersenyum karena melihat nafsu makan Sakura yang baik. Sakura sendiri tersenyum kikuk karena takut dikira rakus oleh perempuan didepannya itu.

"Kotaro, ibu bilang jangan berlari" sebuah suara mengalihkan tatapan kedua perempuan itu. Tampak seorang ibu muda yang tengah kesusahan mengikuti anak laki-lakinya yang langsung berlari ketika sampai di café itu.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat senyum di wajah Hinako hilang seketika dan digantikan oleh raut kesedihan dan rasa iri yang mendalam dihatinya. Perubahan raut Hinako ternyata tidak luput dari mata Sakura, ia menjadi penasaran karenanya, "kenapa Uchiha-san sedih begitu?"

"kau lihat ibu dan anak disana itu," tanya Hinako merujuk ke perempuan tadi yang kini tengah asik menggelitiki anaknya, "bukankah mereka tampak sangat bahagia?"

Sakura mengangukan kepalanya pelan karena masih menyadari suara Hinako yang tersirat kepedihan dalam pertanyaan itu terlebih ketika melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Kau tahu Sakura, aku sangat iri kepada mereka."

"Melihat kebahagiaan ibu dan anak itu membuatku terlihat tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai perempuan." Dahi lebar Sakura mengernyit dalam ketika mendengar pernyataan Hinako. Pandangan mata nyonya muda Uchiha itu tidak terlepas sejak tadi dari ibu dan anak kecil tadi, terlebih kepada bocah bernama Kotaro itu.

Hinako terus melanjutkan kalimat demi kalimat yang ia pendam dalam hatinya selama ini, "aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu sehingga Tuhan menghukumku dengan seperti ini. Sakura apakah aku terlihat seperti perempuan jahat, sehingga tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu?"

Sakura mengelengkan kepala keras, "Tidak Uchiha-san, walaupun kita baru mengenal tapi saya yakin anda merupakan orang yang baik. Uchiha-san seharusnya tidak berkecil hati seperti itu."

"Lantas kenapa Tuhan tega membuatku mandul dan tidak bisa memiliki anak?" pertanyaan yang merupakan sebuah pernyataan menyedihkan itu membuat Sakura terkesip kaget dan merasa simpati kepada Hinako. Sebenarnya ia cukup bingung kenapa nyonya keluarga terpandang seperti Hinako menceritakan hal yang bisa dikatakan 'aib' kepada dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi Sakura cukup senang karena ia dihargai sebagai tempat curhat Hinako.

Tangan Sakura segera terulur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Hinako yang terkulai diatas meja. Sakura menggenggamnya dengan kuat seakan dapat memberikan tenaga kepada Hinako supaya dapat menghadapi masalahnya.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-san, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi jika seandainya saya bisa membantu anda untuk menghilangkan perasaan sedih itu, pasti saya lakukan." Kata-kata itu disampaikan Sakura dengan perasaan yang begitu tulus.

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura dapat dirasakan oleh Hinako bahwa gadis itu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, "sebenarnya Sakura, kau bisa saja membantuku keluar dari kutukan ini."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura tampak bersemangat untuk membantu, "katakana padaku Uchiha-san apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Kali ini gentian Hinako yang menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat, kedua matanya telah menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan penuh keseriusan serta permohonan, "berikanlah sel telurmu kepadaku!"

xxx

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit gadis berambut pink tersebut terus seperti ini. Ia tampak sedang melamun sehingga pekerjaannya sedikit terbengkalai. Kain lap untuk membersihkan meja-meja di bar sedari tadi hanya ia genggam, matanya melayang jauh dan tubuhnya terkaku tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Setiap kata dari percakapannya siang tadi dengan salahsatu anggota keluarga terpandang Negara ini terus saja terngiang ditelingga Sakura. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dipikirannya orang kaya dan berpengaruh seperti Uchiha akan datang menghampirinya untuk meminta bantuan.

 _What the hell?!_ Bagaiman seorang gadis perawan yang belum genap berusia duapuluh tahun mampu memberikan keluarga terpandang itu seorang keturunan?

Jujur saja, rasa simpati yang dirasakan Sakura kepada nyonya muda Uchiha itu langsung menguap setengahnya diudara setelah mendengar wanita itu meminta sel telurnya. Kata sel telur itu sangat mempengaruhinya. Lihat saja sekarang gadis bersurai pink ini mampu mengeluarkan kata kasar. Sisi ketus yang dia simpan rapat semenjak kematian orangtuanya kini bangkit kembali.

Berciuman saja Sakura tidak pernah, dan sekarang ia diminta untuk memberikan anak. Apakah nyonya Uchiha itu tadi sudah gila membiarkan suaminya untuk membuahi sel telur perempuan lain a.k.a dirinya? Hinako memang mengatakan hal itu akan dilakukan dengan proses bayi tabung dan Sakura hanya perlu menyumbangkan sel telurnya saja, namun kepala Sakura terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari wanita itu.

"Sakura, kalau kau terus melamun aku akan memecatmu!" Sakura tersentak dan kembali sadar ketika suara menggelegar sang manajer bar tempatnya bekerja itu menegurnya yang tengah melamun.

"Maafkan aku Nagato-san, jangan pecat aku. Aku akan bekerja lebih rajin," mohon Sakura sambil membungkukan badanya kepada sang menejer yang wajah tampannya penuh dengan tindikan itu.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan kepadaku, cepat bantu pelayan lainnya mengantarkan minuman. Para pelanggan sudah mulai ramai berdatangan" setelah mendengar perintah sang manajer Sakura segera bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Hei jelek, ketahuan melamun lagi?" tanya bartender yang bernama Sai kepada Sakura ketika gadis itu sampai ke meja bar pemesanan.

"aku sedang tidak mood mengobrol denganmu, sekarang mana minuman yang harus ku antarkan sebelum Nagato-san datang memarahiku lagi!" balas Sakura sedikit ketus karena pemuda itu sering sekali mengatainya jelek.

"ini antarkan ke meja nomer lima di ujung ruangan sana," perintah Sai seraya memberikan minuman pesanan kepada Sakura diatas nampan, "hati-hati jangan sampai kau melamun lagi dan menumpahkan semua minuman mahal ini."

Sakura segera saja mengangkat minuman tersebut tanpa memedulikan nasihat dari Sai. Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja yang ada dipojok ruangan, pikirannya masih dihantui oleh kejadian siang tadi namun ia berusaha keras menyingkirkannya.

Sakura yang kurang berkonsentrasi tidak sadar jika ada seorang yang bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia melintasi meja-meja disitu. Tabrakan tubuh keduanya tidak terelakan sehingga Sakura yang terdorong dengan refleks memegang apa saja yang bisa menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dengan memalukan didepan banyak orang.

"Hei! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" suara pekikan seorang wanita memasuki gendang telinga Sakura. gadis dengan mata emerald ini tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut, jangankan itu ia tidak bergerak seincipun dari posisinya saat ini, sedang berlutut dengan menyanggakan tangannya kesesuatu serta kepala tertunduk kebawah.

Mata Sakura yang menatap kebawah melihat bahwa didepannya terdapat bagian bawah celana jeans dan sepasang sepatu Berluti Rapieces Reprises yang merupakan salah satu sepatu laki-laki termahal didunia. Kini sepatu mahal yang harganya melebihi 1800 dolar amerika itu telah kotor terkena tumpahan minuman yang tadi ia bawa. Sakura memang bukan pengila fashion sehingga tahu brand ternama seperti iyu, tapi salahkan sahabatnya si gadis penjual bunga yang sangat menggilai fashion dan sepatu ini pernah ia lihat di salah satu katalognya. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bila orang yang ditabraknya ini meminta ganti rugi, seluruh gajinya tidak akan sanggup membayar sepatu laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki? Hah, bukannya tadi yang berteriak kepadanya itu seorang perempuan?

"Hei! Kubilang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" suara teriakan perempuan sekali lagi memasuki telinga Sakura. Dengan takut-takut Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap orang yang kini tengah ia tabrak. Wajahnya mendongak dan mendapati sepasang onix hitam tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, seorang pria tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Tapi bukan pria itu yang berteriak kepadanya melainkan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang ada disamping pria itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?! Singkirkan tanganmu dari Sasuke-kun!" perintah perempuan berambut merah itu dengan frustasi kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang diperintahkan seperti itu kini menatap tangannya yang tengah berpegangan kepada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang pria yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. Wajah putih Sakura seketika memerah padam hingga ketelinga, serta dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi tengah bertengger tepat dibawah pinggang pemuda itu yang tengah menggelembung.

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf. Sakura menahan rona malu di wajahnya dengan mati-matian, ia tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu, terlebih karena perempuan berambut merah it uterus saja memarahinya dan kedua pria lainnya yang merupakan teman pemuda yang ditabraknya tengah asik menertawakannya.

Tanpa berkata sepatahpun laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih saja membungkuk maaf. Setelah pria itu dan temannya pergi Sakura segera membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Sai yang melihat itu semua dari balik meja bartender hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya yang kini berlari menuju kamar mandi pegawai.

Sakura terus saja mencuci tangannya dengan sabun di westafel kamar mandi. Ia juga terus saja bergumam bahwa tangannya kini telah kotor dan tidak perawan lagi. Walaupun tidak sengaja tetapi tangannya telah menyentuh kemaluan seorang laki-laki.

Sakura memandang dirinya didalam cermin, rona merah masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Dan kini mulutnya tengah sibuk berkomat kamit merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Xxx

Suara kekehan tawa masih saja mengisi mobil sport merah Maybach Exelero yang tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Perempatan siku terus saja bermunculan dikepala siempunya mobil, sesekali ia mengeluarkan umpatan kecil kepada salah satu temannya yang begitu bersemangat menertawakan kejadian ia alami di bar tadi.

"Sasuke, hati-hatilah menyetir" Juugo salah satu sahabat pria itu yang duduk di kursi depan bersamanya tengah menigatkannya. Juugo sedikit khawatir akan keselamatan mereka saat ini lantaran Sasuke sejak tadi terlihat tidak stabil menyetir. Terkadang pria bersurai raven itu akan menginjag gas dalam dan mendadak merem. Kedua orang lainnya yang duduk di bangku belakang tentu tidak menyadarinya, karena si perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Karin serta pria berambut putih bernama Suigetsu kini tengah asik berdebat.

"Suigetsu, ini semua salahmu!" tuding Karin ke pria bergigi runcing itu.

"kenapa menjadi kesalahanku? Kau jangan mengada-ada Karin!" balas Suigetsu ke perempuan berkacamata itu tidak terima.

"kalau saja kau tidak berdiri tiba-tiba dan menabrak perempuan sialan itu tadi, ia tidak akan menyentuh Sasuke-kun!"

"aku tidak berdiri tiba-tiba, berhentilah menyalahkanku hanya karena kau iri dengan gadis itu!"

"aku tidak iri kepadanya! Apa yang harus aku irikan dari pelayan bar sepertinya?!"

"karena pelayan bar seperti gadis itu yang ternyata lebih dahulu berhasil menyentuh bagian pribadi Sasuke! Akuilah kalau kau kalah Karin!"

"Ya, Kau!" Karin segera menyerang Suigetsu dengan jambakan mautnya sehingga suasana di kursi belakang terlihat sangat gaduh. Makian terus diucapkan Karin dengan suara cemprengnya. Suara yang berisik itu membuat Sasuke kesal dan pusing.

"Kalian berdua diamlah!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan kepada kedua orang tukang gaduh itu, "kalau kalian mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja aku akan menurunkan kalian ditengah jalan!"

Kedua orang itu langsung terdiam mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Sedangkan Juugo hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Pria berambut coklat ini cukup tahu bukan suara berisik Sui-Karin yang mengusik Sasuke, terlebih lagi karena sebenarnya mereka sudah cukup terbiasa mendengar perdebatan kedua orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sebenarnya tengah mati-matian memendam perasaan malunya kepada diri sendiri karena membiarkan seorang gadis asing menyentuhnya, terlebih ketika tepat di daerah selangkangnnya.

TBC

* * *

Author Note:

Haloooo… maaf ya karena baru bisa update chap barunya sekarang.. kemaren author sedang mengalami fase yang namanya kehilangan bakat menulis.. tapi puji Tuhan akhirnya semangat dan ide menulis akhirnya telah kembali sehingga bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.. yeeeee!

Nah, author ingin menjelaskan sedikit tentang fanfic ini.. cerita ini mengusung pair SASUSAKU dan dibumbui dengan konflik ke pria/wanita lain nantinya. Siapa dengan siapa itu masih menajdi rahasia..

Hubungan sasusaku di chapter-chapter awal memang belum terlihat, dikarenakan masih berupa penghantar menuju awal mulanya hubungan keduanya nantinya. Di chapter depan juga keduanya belum terikat namun akan lebih sering muncul. Mungkin setelahnya sasusaku akan menghiasi seluruh cerita ini.

Ohh iya cerita ini murni terinspirasi dari pikiran author sendiri, tidak ada niat mengikuti cerita orang lain. Cuma karena mungkin themanya rada pasaran jadi terlihat mirip kali ya… oh iya ini juga benar2 berbeda dari filim india cori2 cupke2 itu, kalau gak diingetin review dari DaunIlalngKuning author juga gak ingat ama itu film. Author bocorinya inti ceritanya bukan di sel telur melainkan di "Lost Kiseki" sama seperti judulnya..

Author juga mau minta maaf kalau chapnya masih terlalu singkat dan masih bertebaran typo serta EYD yg tidak sesuai. Author tidak sempat edit..

Always special thanks buat kamu yang udah Follow, Favorit dan Review..

choco light, Hyuugadevit-Chery, Bang Kise Ganteng, Kiki Kim, piguin, ririsakura, kakikuda, Saisah, carnations, echaNM, love yourself, DaunIlalngKuning, NishiMala, Nindy584, Haruno Yumi,

love you all :3


	4. Satu langkah Pasti

Author mau minta maaf ya baru bisa update, semoga kalian menikmati chapter yang singkat ini.

Warning: typo, EYD berantakan, OOC..

* * *

Lost Kiseki

Satu Langkah Pasti

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Ini sudah memasuki hari kesepuluh semenjak nyonya Uchiha yang baru Sakura ketahui bernama Hinako dari sebuah koran pagi itu menghampirinya. Dan selama sepuluh hari ini juga pikiran Sakura masih saja diganggu dengan permintaan tidak masuk akal dari wanita itu yang membuat Sakura tidak berkonsentarsi dalam pekerjaannya dan kerap kali dimarahi oleh atasannya baik itu di toko obat ataupun di bar tempat ia bekerja.

Selama sepuluh hari ini Hinako juga telah beberapa kali menghampiri Sakura dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya untuk berbicara kembali, namun untungnya selama itu pula toko obat tempatnya bekerja cukup sibuk. Dan nyonya Uchiha itu tidak pernah menghampirinya jika ia sedang berada di bar pada malam harinya.

Hinako yang masih mendatangi Sakura sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan. Pasalnya semenjak ia mengutarakan keinginannya pertama kali, saat itu Sakura sama sekali belum memberikan jawaban. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya terdiam menatapnya terkejut dengan kedua bola mata yang hampir keluar. Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya sehingga membuat Hinako masih menaruh harapan besar kepadanya. Menurut Hinako akan jauh lebih mudah bila pada saat itu Sakura langsung meneriakinya sebagai perempuan gila yang terobsesi memiliki anak dari pada digantung oleh perasaan penasaran seperti saat ini.

Sakura sendiri belum bisa memberikan keputusan yang tepat apakah ia akan menolak membantu pasangan Uchiha itu atau dengan sukarela memberikan sel telurnya begitu saja kepada mereka. Gadis bermata emerald itu benar-benar bingung. Satu sisi hatinya tidak rela jikalau sel telurnya yang berharga akan menjadi anak orang lain, namun disatu sisi lainnya hati nurani terus mendorongnya untuk memberikan bantuan kepada orang yang sedang kesusahan dan memerlukan pertolongan darinya. Sakura terus saja menghindar, ia tidak mau gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan sekalipun ia sangat ingin membantu.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino si gadis penjual bunga yang merupakan sahabatnya ketika melihat Sakura tengah duduk termenung diemperan depan toko obat.

Sakura hanya mendongakan kepalanya menatap Ino yang berdiri di depannya. Mata sayunya seakan berkata kalau gadis itu sedang tidak memikirkan apapun. Sakura menggeserkan duduknya mendekati Shiro anak anjing keluarga Yamanaka yang sedang dirantai didepan toko bunga itu untuk diajak bermain.

"Sakura, jangan mengabaikanku!" protes Ino kepada sahabatnya itu yang tampak sedang menghindarinya, "Aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran, beberapa hari ini kau tampak sering sekali melamun dan tidak konsentarsi. Ayo, ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku hanya kelelahan Ino karena kurang istirahat," saut Sakura yang kini tengah membelakangi Ino sambil menggendong anjing kecil itu sebagai tamengnya. Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ia memang benar kurang tidur akibat terus memikirkan permintaan Hinako. Namun Sakura tidak berani menatap mata aquimare Ino, takut sahabatnya itu mengetahui dilemanya saat ini.

"Sakura….," panggil Ino kembali.

"Ino, aku sudah bilang hanya kelelahan saja!" jawab Sakura tidak sabar dengan masih tidak melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Bukan itu gadis berjidat lebar!" balas Ino dengan sama tidak sabarnya, "tapi sepertinya orang-orang ini sedang mencarimu!"

Sakura melirik sedikit dari sudut matanya untuk melihat siapa orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis ini sehingga dengan refleks melepas Shiro si anjing lucu dari dekapannya dan merapikan pakaiannya dengan gugup.

Didepannya kini terdapat orang-orang berpakaian formal lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel serta jas hitam. Badan orang-orang ini tinggi tegap, dibalik kaca mata hitam yang mereka pakai juga Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Hal-hal seperti ini biasanya gadis itu lihat dalam adegan film mafia yang sering ia tonton dan cemoh. Namun melihat langsung seperti ini membuatnya ketakutan.

"Nona Haruno apakah anda memiliki waktu luang sebentar? Tuan Itachi ingin berbicara dengan anda." Salah seorang dari lelaki berjas itu mengutarakan maksud mereka, namun Sakura tidak mengenal siapa yang mereka maksud untuk berbicara dengannya itu refleks mundur selangkah kebelakang tubuh Ino.

Ino yang melihat sahabatnya itu sedikit ketakutan langsung mengambil inisiatif membentengi Sakura dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menghalangi para pria itu mendekati sahabatnya. "Maaf tuan-tuan sepertinya teman saya ketakutan dan tidak mengenal orang yang anda maksud!"

Pria yang tadi berbicara membungkukan badannya meminta maaf, "kami tidak bermaksud membuat anda ketakutan nona Haruno, kami meminta maaf. Tapi tuan Uchiha Itachi benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan anda, beliau sudah menunggu didalam mobil."

"Uchiha?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sepertinya nama tersebut kelihatan tidak asing ditelinganya tapi ia tidak ingat pernah mendengarnya dimana.

"Hey Sakura, apakah kau mengenal siapa yang mereka maksud ini?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang merujuk ke sahabatnya yang kini tampak sedikit lebih rileks setelah mendengar nama Uchiha tadi. Setelah melihat angukan kepala yang meng'iyakan dari Sakura, Ino menurunkan kedua lengannya yang tadi ia bentangkan.

Salah seorang pria berjas lainnya langsung berinisiatif membukakan pintu mobil yang terparkir didekat trotoar pertokoan itu, "Silahkan nona, tuan Itachi sudah menunggu didalam."

Sakura masih ragu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati mobil itu, ia melirik kearah Ino untuk diberi keyakinan. Ino yang diberi tatapan seperti itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Gadis bersurai pirang itu segera membidik satu persatu wajah orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut serta plat mobil yang akan dinaiki Sakura.

"Sakura kau tenang saja aku telah mendapatkan foto orang-orang ini, kalau saja mereka berbuat macam-macam padamu aku akan segera melaporkannya kepada polisi!" ujar Ino sambil mengancungkan ponselnya.

"kau juga bisa menghajar tuan Uchiha Itachi itu juga jika ia macam-macam denganmu, itu gunanya kita berlatih karate saat sekolah dulu!" Sakura menyungingkan sedikit senyumnya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, satu sisi ia merasa lucu jika saja Ino tahu sadar siapa itu Uchiha ia tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Benar juga, apa yang perlu ditakutkannya jika ia seorang pemegang sabuk hitam karate? Maka dengan langkah yang lebih ringan Sakura menghampiri mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

xxx

* * *

Didalam mobil itu Sakura melihat seorang pria dewasa yang sangat berkharisma tampak sedang sibuk menatap seberang jalan dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Pria berparas tampan dan berambut hitam yang sedikit panjang itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Sakura masuk dan duduk disebelahnya.

Sakura menilai pria itu dengan seksama, ia yakin bahwa pria ini adalah suami dari wanita yang beberapa hari lalu menghampirinya dengan permintaan yang tidak masuk akal, "Maaf tuan, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan kepada saya?"

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter?" tanya Itachi tanpa menolehkan tatapannya dari jendela. Sakura yang ditanyai seperti itu sedikit bingung namun tetap menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Itachi menyungingkan sedikit seringai samar ketika melihat respon Sakura dari pantulan bayngan di jendela kaca.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, istriku telah mengatakan kepadamu apa keinginan kami." Kini pandangan Itachi telah sepenuhnya diarahkan ke gadis bersurai pink yang duduk disampingnya. Pandangan matanya sangat tajam sehingga membuat Sakura ciut tidak berani menatap balik.

"Jika kau dapat membantu kami mendapatkan keturunan, aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang kau cita-citakan."

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu saya ingin jadi dokter?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia sedikit memberanikan diri walaupun jari-jari kedua tangannya ia remas menahan kegugupan.

"Mudah saja bagiku untuk mendapat semua informasi tentang gadis sepertimu."

Sakura merasa dirinya sedikit bodoh untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tadi. Tentu saja bagi keluarga bangsawan kaya terhormat seperti Uchiha yang juga merupakan pemasok senjata perang negri ini dapat mendapatkan informasi apapun yang ia mau. Dengan relasi yang sangat banyak rahasia Negara ini saja bisa dengan mudah mereka dapatkan.

"Bukankah kau berkeinginan untuk menolong orang-orang dengan kemampuanmu? Lantas kenapa kau tidak menolong istriku untuk mempunyai anak? Aku akan membayarnya dengan menguliahkanmu di universitas kedokteran terbaik diluar negeri dan akses bekerja dirumah sakit ternama."

Sakura menatap Itachi tidak percaya, apakah pria ini sedang berusaha menyogoknya dengan iming-iming seperti itu agar ia mau memberikan sel telurnya? Ia tidak akan luluh dengan hal semacam itu apalagi ia sudah belajar untuk melupakan impainnya untuk menjadi dokter itu.

Seolah mengerti akan tatapan Sakura kepadanya Itachi melanjutkan tawarannya, "Menolong orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan mengedepankan keselamatan nyawa orang lain tanpa memikirkan biaya bukankah itu impianmu? Kukira kau tidak akan membiarkan orang lain seperti kakekmu. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu."

Sakura terkesip saat diingatkan kembali tentang kakeknya. Pikirannya kini melayang menuju empat tahun lalu disaat ia baru saja memasuki tahun pertama SMAnya. Saat itu kakek satu-satunya yang tinggal bersama keluarganya tiba-tiba saja harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami serangan jantung. Dokter yang menangani saat itu menganjurkan agar kakeknya harus segera dioperasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sayang operasi itu tidak dapat segera dilaksanakan karena pihak rumah sakit meminta pembayaran duapuluh persen biaya sebagai uang muka. Keluarga Sakura yang hidup dengan sederhana tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu dan kalang kabut harus meminjam kesana kemari namun biayanya juga masih belum cukup walaupun telah menguras semua uang tabungan keluarga mereka.

Masih jelas tergambar diingatan Sakura, dimana ia bersama ayah dan ibunya menangis memohon kepada pihak rumah sakit agar kakeknya dapat melakukan oprasi jantung itu lebih dahulu. Namun pihak rumah sakit tetap tidak mengijinkan karena tidak sesuai dengan prosedur hnaya karena biaya uang muka yang kurang. Bahkan saat itu ayah Sakura dengan sangat menyedihkan bersujut memohon kepada seorang dokter bedah jantung untuk menyelamatkan sang kakek namun tetap ditolak dengan alasan yang sama, biaya.

Akhirnya dengan seperti itu kakek Sakura pergi meninggalkan dunia tanpa sempat ditolong. Kejadian itu menimbulkan duka mendalam bagi keluarga Haruno. Dengan dipenuhi duka ayah Sakura menangis memohon agar kelak Sakura dapat menjadi seorang dokter yang berhati nurani agar dimasa depan Sakura dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seperti kakeknya dan menolong keluarga miskin seperti keluarganya.

Tanpa terasa air mata Sakura mengalir secara perlahan dikedua pipinya yang halus. Kenangan itu kembali membawa duka dihatinya. Gadis bermata emerald ini kini merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan harapan ayahnya itu.

"Aku akan membantumu, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah kepada orangtuamu dan membuat mereka bangga." Ucap Itachi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran gadis yang tengah menagis itu.

"kau hanya perlu menyumbangkan sel telurmu yang paling sehat untuk ku buahi. Aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu, biaya kuliah, tempat tinggal, uang dan akses kedokteran. Kurasa ini pertukaran yang cukup adil."

Sakura menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Ia merasa terhina. Bagaimana pria bangsawan ini bisa mempergunakan kelemahan dan dukanya sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan tujuannya?

Sekalipun ia harus melupakan harapan orangtuanya, Sakura yakin ayahnya pasti mengerti situasi ekonominya saat ini. Arwah ayahnya pasti bersabar menunggunya untuk mengumpulkan uang dahulu dan kemudian melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya. Dan Sakura juga percaya bahwa ayahnya pasti menentang keras jika Sakura harus merelakan sel telurnya yang berharga demi ditukar sebagai biaya kuliah kedokteran.

Dengan meyakini itu Sakura akhirnya telah membuat keputusan yang sulit sekali ia ambil sepuluh hari belakangan ini. Sakura menatap Itachi dengan keyakinan teguh dan menjawab "Maafkan saya tuan Uchiha, saya tidak akan memberikan sel telur saya. Silahkan anda cari gadis lain, saya tidak bisa!"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan lebih lanjut dari Itachi, Sakura segera membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Dengan menyimpan sedikit rasa sopan santun Sakura membungkukan badannya hormat didepan mobil, "Maaf saya tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi, pemilik toko akan marah jika saya belum membuka tokonya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura segera meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam didalam mobil dan bergegas menghampiri Ino yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu Sakura didepan toko bunga keluarganya.

"Sakura kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kalian bicarakan didalam sana? Dan siapa itu Uchiha Itachi? Namanya terdengar tidak asing dan kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang itu padaku?" Ino segera memberondong Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Aduh kau ini Ino, kenapa pertanyaanmu banyak sekali?" Sakura menanggapi sahabatnya yang tampak penasaran itu, "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti padamu, sekarang ayo bantu aku membuka toko obat sebelum kakek Jiraya datang dan memarahiku karena membiarkan pembelinya menunggu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji akan cerita nanti kepadaku!" ujar Ino kemudian mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam toko untuk membantu Sakura merapikan rak-rak obat sebelum toko dibuka.

"Sakura, kenapa kakek mesum itu belum datang padahal sudah siang begini?" tanya Ino membuka kembali pembicaraan, gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

"Entahlah Ino, mungkin kakek Jiraya kemarin malam pergi minum dengan sahabatnya dan ketiduran samapi sekarang."

"Maksudmu dengan dokter yang dia ceritakan sebagai cinta pertamanya itu?" tanya Ino yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sakura. kedua gadis itu tampak asik melakukan pekerjaannya, menyapu serta merapikan rak obat. Sampai suara nada dering Ino yang sangat berisik melantun dengan keras mengusik mereka.

"Halo ayah?" sapa Ino kepada orang diseberang sana yang meneleponnya, dan kemudian merepet "kenapa ayah belum datang ke toko kita? Sepertinya semua orang tua sedang bermalas-malasan, kakek Jiraya juga belum datang ketoko obat!"

"….."

"Apa?!" teriak Ino yang menarik perhatian Sakura.

Xxx

* * *

Dengan hati-hati salah seorang dari pengawalnya menghampiri sang tuan muda Uchiha yang masih terdiam didalam mobilnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengusik keheningan pria itu, terlebih karena pria yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya baru saja ditolak permintaannya,"T-tuan, apakah kita sekarang balik ke kantor? Sekertaris anda baru saja menghubungi bahwa anda ada rapat sejam lagi."

"Aku tidak akan bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat ini sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kumau!" mendengar suara tegas Itachi membuat pengawalnya itu ciut dan berlalu pergi setelah mengangukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti akan keinginan tuannya itu.

Itachi merupakan seorang pebisnis yang handal, ia memiliki insting yang tajam untuk meraih keuntungan bagi perusahaannya dan ia tidak akan pernah menyiakan kesempatan dan proyek yang dianggapnya menarik. Begitupula didalam kehidupannya, ia juga menggunakan prinsip yang sama dengan berbisnis.

Dari awal Itachi sudah memiliki insting yang tajam terhadap gadis bersurai merah muda yang ditidak sengaja ditemuinya di bar itu. Ia tahu bahwa suatu saat ia akan membutuhkan gadis itu dan memberikan keuntungan kepadanya, oleh sebab itu ia tidak akan semudah itu menerima penolakan gadis itu dan mencari perempuan lain. Terlebih lagi istrinya juga telah menyukai dan memilih gadis tersebut sebagai ibu calon anak merekaitachi tidak pernah gagal dalam mempertaruhkan bisnisnya, maka untuk kali ini ia juga tidak akan mau gagal mendapatkan keinginannya dalam mempertaruhkan kehidupan pernikahannya.

'Tok..tok..tok!' jendela kaca mobilnya diketuk keras, sehingga membuat Itachi memperhatikannya. Pria itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa orang yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menolak tawarannya beberapa saat lalu. Kedua bola mata yang sehijau jamrud itu tampak mengabur karena dipenuhi oleh air mata.

xxx

* * *

"Apa?!" teriak Ino yang menarik perhatian Sakura.

"..…."

"A-ayah tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Ino kepada orang diseberang sana sambil mulai menangis, "Bagaimana ini semua dapat terjadi ayah?"

"…..," Air mata Ino semakin deras mengalir tat kala mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya dari seberang sana.

Sakura yang melihat itu dibuat keheranan dan perasaanya juga mulai tak enak seperti ada hal buruk yang akan menghampirinya. "I-ino, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon Ino langsung saja memeluk sakura dengan erat sambil terus menangis, "Ino katakana padaku ada apa ini? apa yang dikatan paman Inoichi kepadamu dan membuatmu menangis begini?"

"Sa-sakura ayah mengatakan kepadaku hiks.." Ino berusaha menyampaikan kabar yang diterimanya sambil terisak kepada sakura, "hiks.. ayah bilang bahwa.. hiks.. kakek Jiraya telah meninggal..hiks.."

Mendengar hal itu mendadak membuat tubuh Sakura kaku, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin kakek tua itu meninggal begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun kepada mereka. Walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah, Sakura dan Ino telah mengangap Jiraya sebagai kakek kandung mereka. Lelaki tua itu sangat akrab dengan kedua gadis itu dan kerap memberikan cerita-cerita lucu dan mesum yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Perasaan duka yang mendalam kini sekali lagi tengah dirasakan Sakura. Setelah kepergian kakeknya, kedua orangtuanya dan kini kakek tua yang berbaik hati menolongnya. Sambil menangis histeris Sakura kembali mengigat kenangannya bersama si pemilik toko obat tradisional tempatnya bekerja. Jiraya dengan senang hati menerima Sakura yang saat itu tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk bekerja bersamanya, kakek tua itu jugalah yang meminta kepada Nagato manajer bar tempatnya bekerja agar ia diterima dan dijaga dengan baik.

"Apa yanag terjadi dengan kakek Jiraya Ino?"

"Ayah bilang bahwa ia ditelepon oleh seseorang tetangga kakek Jiraya dan mengatakan bahwa kakek itu masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya kumat. Sahabat kakek yang biasa menanganinya sedang melakukan seminar diluar negeri dan dokter lain tidak mau melakukan tindakan karena alasan administrasi dan biaya. Hiks..hiks.." jelas Ino masih dengan isak tangisnya.

Sakura kembali seperti ditampar mendengarnya. Hal seperti ini terulang kembali didalam kehidupannya, padahal dahulu ia pernah bersumpah bahwa tidak akan mebiarkan keluarganya mengalami hal yang serupa lagi seperti kakeknya. Namun lihat kini apa yang kembali terulang? Keluarganya sekali lagi mengalami hal yang sama.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Ino dan berlari kencang keluar toko tersebut. Matanya dengan liar mencari mobil mewah yang tadi sempat dimasukinya, setelah menemukan mobil itu masih terparkir disekitar situ Sakura segera bergegas berlari kearah sana.

Sesekali Sakura menabrak tubuh orang yang berjalan disekitarnya, ia juga hampir tersandung karena pandangannya tidak jelas ditutupi oleh derasnya air mata. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanya cepat sampai di mobil itu dan mengetuk jendelanya dengan keras.

"Nona apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" tanya seorang pengawal pria itu sambil menghalangi Sakura untuk terus mengetuk jendela mobil.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan tuan Uchiha!" pinta Sakura dengan penuh air mata. Belum sempat sang pengawal menjawab jendela kaca mobil diturunkan setengah oleh Itachi dan memberikan kode kepada pengawalnya untuk membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

Sakura yang melihat itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk sebelum dipersilahkan. "Tuan, jadikan aku seorang dokter! Aku akan memberikan sel telurku padamu!" pinta Sakura dengan tangis yang memilukan. Mulai saat ini tekat kuat Sakura sudah bulat dan ia akan mewujudkannya.

xxx

* * *

Insting Itachi sekali lagi telah terbukti, dan ia tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan keinginannya. Tuhan seolah-olah selalu berpihak kepadanya, tanpa ia bertindak lebih jauh Tuhan telah menunjukan jalannya. Gadis itu pada akhirnya datang sendiri untuk mengajukan diri. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan kesepakatan dengan gadis itu, kini yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah melanjutkan proses selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang telah lama ia dambakan.

Itachi menekan beberapa tombol di layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi salah satu dokter kepercayaan keluarganya, "Dokter Kabuto, siapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan. Kami akan melakukan proses bayi tabung itu dan lusa aku akan membawa si pendonor untuk melakukan tes kesehatan."

Sang dokter yang dihubungi sesungguhnya sedikit terkejut mendapat telepon seperti itu dari tuan pewaris Uchiha itu. Pasalnya ini sudah berbulan dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu ataupun berbicara. Dokter itu sempat mengira bahwa usulannya terdahulu telah ditolak. Tapi tanpa berkomentar apapun sang dokter hanya menuruti keinginan Itachi dan mengatakan apa saja yang harus Itachi dan Hinako persiapkan untuk proses bayi tabung situ.

Setelah menutup panggilan ke Kabuto, sekali lagi Itachi menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya untuk menghubungi adik satu-satunya untuk meminta beberapa pertolongan.

"Baka aniki ada apa menelponku hah?!" tanya sang adik dari seberang sana. Raut wajah Itachi segera saja berubah rileks ketika mendengar suara adiknya terlebih lagi suara adiknya yang terdengar sangat kesal itu.

"ya, kau otouto kurang ajar! Bagaimana kau tidak memiliki sopan santun sedikitpun kepada anikimu?" komentar Itachi kepada adik kesayangannya itu.

"aniki apa yang kau ingin kau bicarakan? Aku sedang sibuk bermain game melawan si gigi hiu ini!" Itachi terkekeh sekilas ketika mendengar suara berisik diseberang sana yang Itachi terdengar seperti omelan dari teman adiknya yang dikatai bergigi hiu oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau sudah dewasa otouto. Saat aku seumuranmu aku telah menikah dan menjalankan bisnis ayah bukannya bermain game bersama temanku seharian."

"Tidak perlu menasehatiku, sekarang cepat katakana apa yang aniki inginkan!" jawab Sasuke kesal karena dikatai belum dewasa oleh kakaknya itu.

"Bisakah kau menjauh sebentar dari teman-temanmu? Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu kepadamu," pinta Itachi.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang asik bermain sekarang aniki. Lagian kalau mau minta tolong, minta saja kepada para bawahanmu yang banyak itu," tolak Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Sasuke….," suara dalam Itachi yang terdengar serius membuat Sasuke diseberang sana sedikit merinding dan refleks segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

"Baiklah aku sudah menjauh sekarang, jadi katakana apa yang aniki minta tolong kepadaku?" tuntut sasuke tidak sabaran.

Sedikit menghela nafas Itachi menyampaikan maksudnya, "Dengarkan aniki baik-baik Sasuke, aku tidak akan meminta tolong hal seperti ini kepada orang lain, selain padamu. Aku mohon padamu tolong..…,"

Diseberang sana Sasuke bebrapa kali mengerjapkan matanya dan mengusap telinganya untuk meyakinkan apa yang tengah dia dengar bukan sesuatu yang gila.

xxx

* * *

Sakura menyusuri jalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin siang. Si bangsawan Uchiha menghampirinya, kenangan pahit keluarganya, kematian kakek Jiraya yang mendadak, dan kegilaannya menuruti keinginan bangsawan Uchiha itu.

Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang. Langit sangat redup seakan-akan akan turun hujan sebentar lagi sehingga membuat suasana sangat sunyi padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari bar tempat ia biasanya bekerja part time sebagai waiters. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja disana sehingga ia kini pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak ada masalah yang menyebabkan ia harus berhenti dari bar itu, Nagato manajernya yang galak juga tadi berusaha mempertahankannya untuk tetap bekerja. Selain itu setelah kepergian kakek Jiraya toko obat juga akan ditutup hingga sahabatnya yang seorang ilmuan diluar kota mengambil alih sesuai dengan isi surat wasiat kakek itu. Padahal Sakura masih ingin sekali bekerja di toko obat itu nantinya. Tetapi kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan.

Kemarin siang ia telah bersepakat dengan Uchiha Itachi bahwa ia diwajibkan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanya sebagai waiters dan pelayan ditoko obat. Pria itu telah berjanji akan menangung biaya kehidupannya sampai ia diterima menjadi dokter nantinya. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi selama ia tetap memegang syarat yang telah diajukan.

Sambil terus melamun Sakura tidak sadar telah melangkahkan kakinya melewati sebuah taman yang sangat sepi disekitar apartemennya. Disaat malam hari Sakura akan memilih menghindari jalan lewat taman ini, ia akan memilih jalan yangsedikit lebih panjang namun ramai dilewati orang dan toko-toko.

Ketika telah sadar ditengah-tengah taman tersebut, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya yang gedungnya sudah mulai kelihatan. gadis perawan berumur Sembilanbelas tahun, dan faktor keamanan sangatlah penting.

Namun ketika langkah kakinya semakin meninggalkan taman tersebut ia sedikit mendengar suara-suara aneh. Sebenarnya suaranya sangat pelan dan tersamarkan oleh suara dedaunan yang ditiup angin, tetapi telinga Sakura yang sangat sensitif masih mampu mendengarnya. Mata Sakura langsung nyalang untuk mendeteksi keadaan sekitar dan pandangannya tertumpu kesebuah mobil sport mahal berwarna merah yang tengah terparkir disisi kiri taman.

Sakura yang jiwa dokternya sudah mulai keluar memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat kearah mobil tersebut karena mendengar suara orang kesakitan dari arah sana. Terlebih lagi mobil mewah terparkir didaerah pinggiran seperti itu sangat mencurigakan sehingga membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura telah sampai disamping mobil itu, rasa penasaran akan sumber suara kesakitan itu membuatnya berani untuk mengintip kedalam melalui kaca yang gelap itu. Seketika gadis berambut pink itu tersentak kaget dan berterian kencang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

xxx

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya tampak seorang pemuda yang sedikit mencurigakan dengan jaket hoodie, topi hitam dan juga masker keluar dari sebuah toko rental Dvd. Dengan buru-buru pemuda itu langsung memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari toko itu karena tidak mau ketahuan walaupun ia sudah memakai penyamaran seperti itu.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, dengan segera juga pemuda itu menancapkan gas untuk meninggalkan daerah itu. Ketika merasa cukup aman pemuda itu akhirnya menaggalkan maskernya agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat sangat kesal, ia sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang untuk ia maki-maki namun orang yang dituju sedang menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Masih sambil menyetir pemuda itu mencoba meraih ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada sebuah kontak yang bernama 'baka aniki'. Rangkaian kata-kata kutukan segera ia layangkan kepada kakaknya yang sedikit gila menyuruhnya melakukan ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria dengan harga diri setinggi langit harus rela melakukan sebuah hal nista demi kakaknya yang gila. Ia tidak tahu diamana letak otak kakaknya itu ketika meminta tolong kepada dirinya untuk menyewa beberapa judul film yang katanya ingin ditonton bersama istri tercinta. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu film seperti apa ia tidak akan pernah sudi menerimanya. Dengan kata lain ia telah terjebak oleh sang kakak yah memeliki selera jahil yang aneh.

Masih terngiang dibenak Sasuke bagaimana tadi tatapan jahil penjaga toko rental Dvd itu ketika Sasuke menyebutkan sederet judul film yang ia cari. Penjaga toko itu seperti mengangapnya sebagai maniak mesum ketika memberikan tumpukan video yang disebutkannya tadi. Kami-sama, itu video porno! Sasuke rasanya ingin membakar semua video itu bersama dengan kakaknya Itachi yang keriput dan menyebalkan itu.

Kenapa kakaknya itu tidak bilang dari awal, kalau hal seperti ini Sasuke tidak perlu menjatuhkan harga dirinya ketempat ini. ia bisa saja meminjam koleksi video Suigetsu yang sering mereka tonton bersama didalam mobil sport mewah Sasuke bila sedang iseng. Katakanlah Sasuke tidak sealim penampilannnya.

Entah apa maksud Itachi menyuruh Sasuke mencari film seperti itu. Entah karena hanya ingin mengerjai sang adik atau memang ia sedang butuh referensi dalam hubungannya bersama sang istri. Sebenarnya si sulung Uchiha itu bisa dengan gampang mendapatkan hal seperti itu di internet, tapi otak jeniusnya hanya bekerja saat menjalankan bisnis saja, hal-hal semacam itu bernilai nol besar dalam kemampuan otaknya. Dan menyuruh asisten dan pegawainya untuk mencari hal seperti itu akan mencoreng martabatnya saja. Oleh sebab itu ia mengandalkan sang adik yang dunianya sedikit lebih liar.

Jadi disinilah Sasuke yang seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya untuk pertama kalinya menyewa film laknat seperti itu demi kakak yang paling ia cintai di dunia. Sasuke bisa jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya kalau sampai melakukan hal ini. Maka sibungsu Uchiha sedikit lega karena memiliki insting untuk menyamarkan identitasnya dan pergi kedaerah pinggiran untuk mengatisipasi agar tak seorangpun mengenalinya.

Sesekali mata onix Sasuke melirik kantungan yang tergeletak dikursi penumpang sebelahnya. Oke, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya si tsundare Sasuke ini sedikit penasaran dengan cerita vcd yang tadi ia sewa. Mau bagaimana lagi ia juga lelaki dewasa, terlebih ia sudah sering diracuni oleh sahabatnya yang paling kurang ajar Suigetsu dengan sering memutar film laknat seperti itu di vcd player mobil tercintanya ini.

Laju kendaraan Sasuke kini tengah melambat dijalanan, ia sedikit tidak konsentrasi menyetir karena dihantui oleh perang batin untuk memutar salah satu video laknat yang dari covernya telah membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menonton hal seperti ini dirumah akhirnya Sasuke membelokan mobilnya kesebuah jalanan sepi. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya itu disekitaran taman sepi yang agak sedikit gelap dan tertutup. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko bila nanti ada orang yang memergokinya sedang melakukan hal nista.

Ketika merasa cukup aman, Sasuke segera mengambil video laknat itu dan memutarnya di dvd player yang terdapat diatas dashboard mobilnya yang mewah. Dan beginilah Sasuke saat ini tengah menikmati tiap adegan yang tegah berputar, sambil sesekali mepermainkan gundukan yang tengah membuat celananya sesak.

Kedua mata Sasuke terlalu focus menatap kearah lcd sehingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengintai kedalam mobilnya, hingga suara nyaring itu memecahkan konsentarsinya dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring dan mengelegar itu. Mata Sasuke segera bergerak cepat mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang perempuan tengah menjerit-jerit panik disisi mobilnya. Tidak kalah paniknya Sasuke langsung mematikan tontonannya dan merapikan celananya sebelum keluar menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hei nona, kumohon tenanglah," pinta Sasuke kepada perempuan yang masih heboh menjerit itu.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! Ada orang mesum! Kyaaa…!" Perempuan aneh tersebut berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat sehingga membuat kepala Sasuke sakit mendengar dan melihatnya.

"Ada lela- eusshhhmm.." dengan tidak sabar Sasuke langsung membekap mulut perempuan itu agar tidak menjerit lagi dan menarik perhatian orang-orang. Bisa gawat urusannya kalau hal ini sampai tersebar dan ia bisa dibunuh ibunya kalau sampai ketauan menonton film porno di tempat umum.

"Holongg! Holoongghh! Ahu ahu hi hehirhoha!" perempuan tersebut terus saja mencoba berteriak sekeras-kerasnya walaupun mulutnya tengah dibekap oleh Sasuke. Badan perempuan itu juga telah dihimpit Sasuke ke badan mobilnya agar perempuan tersebut tidak bisa bergerak, tapi memang sepertinya perempuan tersebut memiliki tenaga badak sehingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan menahannya.

"nona tenanglah dan jangan berteriak, ini hanya salah paham!" mohon Sasuke namun sepertinya tak didengar perempuan itu karena panik dan terus memberontak.

"ARrrgghhh!" teriak Sasuke keras dan melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut perempuan itu. Melihat adanya peluang perempuan itu segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh.

xxxx

* * *

Apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kedua mata emerald Sakura yang masih suci membuat otaknya menjadi blank, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menjerit-jerit tidak jelas. Apalagi ketika melihat lelaki mesum itu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearahnya membuatnya panik dan semakin keras untuk menjerit.

Otak pintar Sakura tampak tengah tersendat sehingga ia tidak mampu mencerna dengan baik apa yang tengah lelaki mesum itu katakana. Yang ia tahu lelaki itu akan berbuat jahat kepadanya sehingga Sakura makin menjerit terlebih ketika lelaki mesum itu membekap mulutnya dan mengukungnya. Ya Tuhan, ia mau diperkosa!

Mata bulat Sakura membesar karena panic, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berteriak meminta tolong dan melepaskan diri. Kini ia tengah merasa ketakutan dan menyesal. Seharusnya ia tadi tidak memilih melewati jalan ditaman yang sepi ini, atau setidaknya tidak mencari tahu asal suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi. Kami-sama ia tidak mau kehilangan keperawanannya dengan cara seperti ini!

Sakura yang sudah mulai dapat berpikir mencoba mencari cara untuk terlepas dari lelaki ini, walaupun kepanikan belum pergi darinya. Ia mengingat-ingat beberapa gerakan yang dapat ia peraktekan saat mengikuti karate waktu sekolah dulu. Namun yang ada hanya salah satu penyesalan lagi, mengapa ia dulu harus terbujuk rayuan Ino untuk membolos dan berhenti mengikuti latihan bela diri itu. lihatlah kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghajar lelaki mesum yang mencoba ingin memperkosanya ini.

Sepertinya Tuhan masih mengasihani Sakura sehingga memberikan ide untuk mengigit tangan yang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan sekeras mungkin dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga ia terbebas. Sakura segera meraih tas selempangnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh saat ia sibuk menjerit.

Melihat lelaki mesum itu tengah lengah n masih merasa sakit ditangannya, Sakura segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghajar lelaki itu dengan tas sebagai senjatanya.

"Auu! Nona hentikan! Auu!" jerit lelaki itu kesakitan sambil berusaha melindungi diri dari gebukan tas Sakura yang membabibuta. Bagaimana tidak sakit, isi tas nya Sakura itu dipenuhi oleh benda-benda seperti sepatu wedges, tentengan kunci, powerbank dan tempat minum stainless.

"Rasakan ini lelaki mesum!" bentak Sakura sambil melayangkan pukulan tasnya, "ingin memperkosaku, hah?! Mati kau!"

"Nona, ampun!" buk.. buk..! Sakura terus memukulinya bagai orang kesetananan "Auggghh!"

"Ya! Berdarah!" teriak lelaki itu membuat pukulan selanjutnya terhenti melayang diudara. Sakura melihat lelaki itu tengah meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang berdarah hasil dari serangan Sakura.

"aku tidak akan meminta maaf! Kau ingin memperkosaku!" teriak Sakura membela diri, padah lelaki itu tidak berkata apapun. Merasa cukup aman Sakura sedikit menjauh dan tas senjatanya masih ia pegang erat bersiap-siap jika lelaki mesum itu hanya berpura-pura lemah.

"ini hanya salah paham nona, aku bukan lelaki mesum seperti yang kau maksud," jelas lelaki itu, "dan aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memperkosamu."

"Bohong! Aku melihatmu sedang menonton dan melakukan sesuatu didalam mobil! Dan kau juga membekapku!" tuduh Sakura masih belum percaya. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona merah karena teringat kejadian tadi ketika memergoki lelaki itu melakuakn hal nista.

"oke, aku mengaku salah kerena menonton hal seperti ditempat umum," pipi lelaki itu juga turut memerah malu atas tidakannya.

"Tapi nona, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat buruk padamu. Aku hanya membekapmu agar tidak memancing keributan orang-orang." Mata Sakura menyiratkan kalau ia belum sepenuhnya percaya akan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Namaku Sasuke, aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Aku bersumpah demi kehormatan keluargaku aku tidak ada niat memperkosamu nona. Ibuku akan membunuhku terlebih dahulu bila aku memiliki niat seperti itu." Sasuke sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama keluarganya, ia tidak mau kelakuannya tadi mencoreng martabat keluarganya yang tinggi itu. "kau bisa melaporkanku ke polisi kalau aku berbohong!

Sakura memutuskan mempercayai ucapan lelaki itu ketika mendengar orangtua lelaki itu dibawa-bawa. Ia yang anak yatim piatu jadi sedikit baper. "Baiklah aku percaya dengan ucpanmu, Sasuke."

Huhhff.. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "terimakasih nona, kuharap tidak ada salah paham lagi diantara kita."

Melihat anggukan kepala persetujuan dari Sakura, tanpa mau repot-repot meminta maaf atau memperpanjang pembicaraan Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura dan memasuki mobilnya. Sakura hanya terkesip melihat tindakan Sasuke yang beralalu begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya menurunkan setengan kaca jendela mobilnya untuk memberikan kalimat yang membuat Sakura menyesal tidak menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Hey nona bersyukurlah kepada Tuhan karena ia menciptakanmu wajah paspasan dan dada rata, itu membuatku sama sekali tidak berselera memperkosamu! HAhaha.." setelah tertawa mengejek Sasuke segera menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan tancap gas untuk menghajar kakaknya dirumah.

"Ya! Lelaki mesum kurang ajar! Sini kau, aku akan menghabisimu sampai babak belur! Ya!" teriak Sakura mencak-mencak yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin.

Xxxx

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sedang tersenyum serta sesekali kelepasan tertawa, sehingga membuat supir yang kini tengah membawanya pulang sedikit penasaran. Itachi baru saja pulang dari meeting perusahaan dan mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Ia sedikit heran melihat banyak sekali email dan pesan suara dari adiknya tercinta. Itachi membuka salah satu pesan adiknya yang kemungkinan saja penting karena memngiriminya pesan sebanyak itu. Kontan saja Itachi langsung tersenyum bebaca n mendengarkan semua pesan adiknya yang isinya kurang lebih sama, adiknya itu sedang jengkel dan merutuki dirinya.

Mengerjai Sasuke adalah hiburan yang sangat berharga bagi Itachi, ia tidak tahu smapai kapan akan melakukan hal ini. mungkin ketika mereka telah memiliki anak dan cucu, Itachi juga tidak bisa menjamin akan berhenti.

Anak? Cucu? Kini raut wajah bahagia Itachi telah hilang. Ia tidak tahu harus sampai kapan ia dan istrinya Hinako akan merasakan memiliki seorang anak, dokter kepercayaannya masih belum memberikan hasil dari tes yang mereka lakukan tempo hari.

Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, sepertinya ini pepatah yang tepat. Karena ponsel Itachi tengah berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, disitu tertera nama dari dokter Kabuto.

Tanpa perlu berbasa basi Kaboto segera menyampaikan maksudnya begitu telfonya diangkat, " Tuan Itachi hasil pemeriksaanya semua sehat dan baik. Jika bisa besok datanglah besama si pendonor, kita akan melakukan proses ini secepat mungkin. Selamat malam."

Sama seperti tadi, tanpa basa-basi telefon juga segera diputuskan. Seolah-olah Kabuto mengetahui kalau Itachi menyetujuinya tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari pria itu.

Xxxx

* * *

Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha tampak tengah turun keluar dari mobil. Mereka bertiga saat ini tengah berada diparkiran Senju General Hospital. Dua diantaranya berjalan mendahului menuju lobby rumah sakit meninggalkan si bungsu Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Setelah merasa jaraknya cukup aman Hinako berbisik ke suaminya, takut kedengaran oleh pemuda dibelakang mereka, "Anata, kenapa kau mengijinkan dia ikut dengan kita? Bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan?"

"kau tenang saja, ia sepertinya memiliki urusan sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Namun jawaban Itachi sama sekali tidak membuat Hinako tenang, ia sangat takut kalau adik iparnya mengetahui tujuan mereka saat ini dan memberitahukan aib yang tengah disembunyikannya kepada sang mertua.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Hinako seolah penasaran padahal ia hanya ingin memastikan Sasuke agar tidak membututi mereka.

"apa kakak ipar tidak melihat luka ini?" tunjuk Sasuke kearah pelipisnya yang terluka dan bengkak, "aku ingin memeriksa luka yang diakibatkan perempuan badak itu, dan memastikan ini tidak berakibat serius."

Hinako kini bisa bernafas lega. Kini ia ingin sedikit menggoda adik iparnya itu, "aku dengar dari Itachi, perempuan itu memukulmu kemarin karena kau ingin menciumnya ya?"

Mata Sasuke mendelik kesal kerah kakaknya yang kini berjalan sendiri didepan mereka, dan mengumpat "Baka Aniki!"

"Sssttt!" salah satu perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka menegur Sasuke dengan kerasa, "tuan ini rumah sakit! Jadi jangan berteriak!"

Kini Sasuke menjadi semakin kesal karena perawat yang tidak mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pewaris saham rumah sakit itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi memeriksakan lukaku saja," keluh Sasuke kepada Hinako dan meninggalkan kakak iparnya yang sedang cekikikan itu kearah yang berlawananan.

xxx

* * *

Rumah sakit siang ini tampak cukup ramai, padah sudah hampir memasuki jam makan siang. Sakura tampak tengah mondar mandir melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang cukup luas dan besar ini. Dengan seksama Sakura memperhatikan papan petunjuk arah ataupun papan nama ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Obstetrik ginekologi, sedari tadi Sakura mencari ruangan klinik itu. Ia telah memutar dari tadi, bisa dikatakan ia tengah tersesat. Sebenarnya ia tadi telah sampai di bagian klinik itu dibantu oleh seorang petugas keamanan rumah sakit. Sakura yang pada dasarnya memiliki cita-cita menjadi dokter dan impian bekerja dirumah sakit sebesar Senju General Hospital membuatnya penasaran dan ingin menjelajahi tempat itu.

Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan pencariannya, Sakura seperti melihat seseorang yang tampak familiar dimatanya. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan orang tersebut sehingga ia cukup yakin dan memutuskan untuk menghapiri.

"Hey! Sasuke silelaki mesum, sedang apa kau disini?" sapa Sakura ke seseorang yang tangah duduk menunggu sambil sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

Sasuke yang tengah disapa sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan perempuan mengerikan yang telah menghajarnya semalam ditempat ini. sasuke ingin membalas perkataan Sakura dangan mengatainya perempuan badak, namun mengurungkannya karena melihat tatapan jengkel dimata Sakura. Dan apa itu yang digengaman perempuan itu? Sebuah tas. Sasuke tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan tas maut Sakura yang kita tidak tahu kali ini isinya ada benda berbahaya apa saja.

"Berobat," jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Bagus sekali, kau memang tampak perlu berobat untuk mengobati penyakit mesum dikepalamu itu," sindir Sakura.

"Dengar ya nona aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, ini rumah sakit." Sasuke berusaha memendam rasa jengkelnya, ia tidak mau terpropokasi oleh Sakura dan mempermalukan harga dirinya didepan orang banyak seperti ini.

"Seharusnya anda berterimakasih karena aku tidak menuntutmu yang telah berbuat kasar kepadaku hingga terluka seperti ini," Sasuke menunjukan luka di pelipisnya yang membengkak itu.

"Enak saja! Seharusnya lelaki mesum sepertimu yang harus berterimakasih karena saat ini tidak menghajarmu yang telah mengataiku semalam," balas Sakura tidak terima.

Sasuke sangat berterima kasih karena seorang perawat memanggil namanya dan juga seorang petugas keamanan yang menegur gadis yang masih belum diketahui Sasuke bernama Sakura. Sebelum pergi mengikuti sang perawat Sasuke menunjukan serangai liciknya kepada Sakura, ia bersyukur kalau perempuan itu pasti akan diusir oleh petugas keamanan karena suaranya yang berisik.

Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangan Sakura, gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke petugas keamanan yang tadi menegurnya, "ada apa pak?"

"Apakah anda nona Sakura?" yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala, "silahkan ikuti saya, tadi dokter Kabuto meminta saya untuk mencari anda."

Sakura kenal siapa itu dokter Kabuto, mereka telah berkenalan dipertemuan sebelumnya saat melakukan tes kesehatan oleh sebab itu ia mengikuti petugas keamanan tersebut.

xxx

* * *

Disinilah Sakura berada, diruangan yang serba putih tengah berbaring diatas kasur praktek dokter Kabuto. Dokter itu baru saja menyuntikan obat bius kepadanya sehingga membuat matanya mulai mengantuk. Dengan pandangan yang mulai buram ia masih melihat sang nyonya Uchiha tengah menemaninya dari balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Mata perempuan itu terlihat cemas serta menaruh harapan besar kepada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha melihat kesisi lain ruangan namun ia tidak melihat sang tuan Uchiha muda itu. Sakura hanya berpikir kalau lelaki itu juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya saat ini diruangan yang lain.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar jatuh tertidur, ia masih sempat meyakini kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang baik. Ia akan melanjutkan menjadi seorang dokter seperti harapan mendiang keluarganya dan ia kini telah membantu sepasang keluarga yang membutuhkan.

xxx

Diruangan yang lain masih dibagian Obstetrik ginekologi, seorang pria dewasa bermata onix dan berambut sehitam jelaga tengah menatap serius kelayar yang menampilkan adegan dewasa. Kedua telinga pria itu tertutup hadphone yang menyalurkan suara-suara erotis.

Yang diinginkan pria itu saat ini hanyalah untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sambil berharap bahwa bibitnya berhasil menjadi keturunan Uchiha yang membangakan.

TBC

* * *

Author Note:

Halo semuanya, maaf ya baru bisa update.. kemaren semangat menulis author sedang menghilang entah kemana..

Maaf tidak sempat edit dan berantakan ya, author udah gak sabar publish supaya yang menatikan fic ini tidak semakin lama menunggu.. *authorlebaycarialasan

Bagaimana SasuSakunya, udah lumayan kan? Mulai chap depan porsi mereka udah lebih besar lho.. konflik dan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab jga akan hadir di chap depan lho.. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian.

Seperti biasa banya terimaksih buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak follow, favorite dan reviews: echaNM, ririsakura, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, Saisah, kakikuda, MisaSapi3, QRen, DaunIlalangKuning, raizel's wife..

Jangan lupa untuk review ya.. author gak akan pernah ngelarang kalian kok ^_^

Ibarat kata kalian itu bisa kasi ide keauthor yg sedang buntu, ngoreksi kesalah atau seperti polisi yang ngawasin agar author tidak menyimpang dengan menulis karya orang..

Terakhir buat kalian yang menjalankan, SELAMAT BERPUASA! Semoga puasanya lancar ya teman-teman.. Semangat!


	5. langkah kembali

Halo.. para pengemar Sasusaku, lost kiseki kini telah kembali setelah author meliburkan diri cukup panjang..

semoga masih ada yang sayang dan menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini ya..

* * *

Lost Kiseki

Langkah Kembali

Character by Masashi Kishimoto / Story Oyoy30

* * *

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu bagi Sakura. Rasa nyeri akibat bedah kecil yang dilakukannya bulan yang lalu memang tidak terasa lagi, tapi entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam terdapat perasaan nyeri lain yang mungkin tidak akan bisa hilang.

Terbayang kembali ke waktu sebulan lalu. Ketika Sakura tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius ia tidak menjumpai siapapun didalam ruangannya. Nyonya Uchiha yang terasa samar di ingitannya itu juga tidak ada begitu juga dengan dokter yang menanganinya. Hanya ada secarik kertas ucapan terimakasih yang singkat yang didapatinya terletak disamping ranjang pasien yang tengah ditidurinya.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat Sakura memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan pulang. Dikamar mandi saat mengganti baju, Sakura mendapati terdapat bekas jahitan kecil dikedua sisi pingganggnya. Sekarang ia mengerti darimana asal rassa nyeri yang tadi ia rasakan ketika berjalan.

Sakura memegang bekas luka itu penasaran. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu bagaimna cara sel telurnya diambil dan proses selanjutnya. Ia terlalu pusing kemarin-kemarin untuk memikirkannya termasuk konsekuensi yang harus ia dapatkan dengan mengambil tindakan tersebut.

Buru-buru Sakura memakai bajunya, ia menjadi sangat penasaran dan memutuskan akan singgah ke warnet didekat apartemennya nanti untuk mencari tahu.

* * *

'Huhhh' Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang dalam upaya meringankan beban dihatinya. Sempat melamun sebentar Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Tidak banyak yang ia kerjakan, ia hanya perlu menyusun barang-barang apartemennya yang memang sedikit masuk kedalam koper dan kardus. Ia akan pindah.

Sejujurnya hati dan perasaan gadis cantik bernama Sakura enggan untuk melakukan semua ini, tapi ia harus. Ini semua sudah kesepakatan dan tertulis didalam surat perjanjian yang telah ia tandatangani bersama sepasang suami istri, Itachi dan Hinako Uchiha. Disurat itu dikatakan banyak hal, termasuk kepergiannya yang harus meninggalkan Konoha ke kota lain. Sakura akan dikuliahkan, diberi tunjangan hidup dan diberi tempat tinggal yang layak ditempat yang baru sebagai kompensasi atas pendonoran sel telurnya.

Seharusnya Sakura senang dengan semua itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia bahagia jika gadis itu harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, sahabatnya dan semua kenangan akan keluarganaya ada di Konoha.

Sakura baru saja menutup kotak kardus yang terakhir ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jantung Sakura sempat berhenti berdetak beberapa detik ketika melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ia menjadi sangat gugup sebelum mengangkat telfonnya, "Ha-halo, tuan Uchiha?"

"Hemm, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hasil pemerisaan USG istriku padamu," Deg! Jantung Sakura sekali lagi kehilangan ritmenya mentanti apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi selanjutnya, "Salah satu zigot yang ditanam dirahimnya mampu bertahan dan berhasil menjadi janin. Kami akan mempunyai anak."

Tes! Air mata Sakura jatuh begitu saja, perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Turut bahagia untuk pasangan itu bercampur dengan rasa sedihnya dengan kenyataan bahwa itu tandanya ia harus meninggalkan Konoha. "Se-selamat tuan..,"

"Orang suruhanku akan datang besok pagi ketempatmu, kuharap kau telah bersiap-siap. Untuk urusan kuliah dan tempat tinggalmu yang baru dia yang akan mengurus semuanya. Aku akan menepati janjiku seperti yang tertera dalam surat itu, jadi aku berharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama."

"Baik tuan Uchiha, saya juga akan menepati isi surat perjanjian itu." cicit Sakura berat hati.

"Ingat, jangan pernah mencari tau anak itu karena kau tidak ada hubungannya Itu adalah anak istriku karena dialah yang mengandungnya."

"Saya menegrti tuan..,"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku berharap setelah ini kita tidak pernah bertemu kembali!" setelah berkata begitu Uchiha Itachi segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

Sakura meletakan ponselnya sembarangan dan bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai menyusuri satu persatu ruangan di apartemennya itu. Mencoba memasukan setiap sudut tempat itu kedalam memori otaknya, mengingat setiap kenangan yang tergores didinding.

* * *

Masih didaerah pinggiran kota terdapat sebuah perumahan yang cukup asri. Perumahan ini tidak seperti deretan rumah mewah di kawan elit pusat kota, hanya rumah-rumah kecil dan sederhana yang berjajar dalam komplek ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati pagar sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang sangat asri. Ini adalah rumah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya di Konoha. Walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah Sakura telah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri, apalagi putri keluarga ini adalah sahabat baiknya.

Seperti tahu akan kedatangan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka tanpa sempat Sakura mengetuknya. Shiro, anjing kecil keluarga ini juga kini sudah bergelanyut manja di kakinya.

"Ah, Sakura ayo masuk," ajak sang nyonya rumah yang langsung diikuti Sakura, "bibi rindu sekali padamu, kita menjadi jarang bertemu semenjak toko obat itu tutup."

"Iya bibi maafkan aku, seharusnya aku sering mengunjungi bibi kesini ataupun toko bunga."

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Apalagi kau akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini, jadi sudah sewajarnya kau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan keluargamu."

Sakura tersenyum perih mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh nyonya Yamanaka itu benar adanya, seharusnya ia memanfaatkan waktu lalu bersama keluarga baik hati ini bukannya menghindari mereka. Sebenarnya gadis bersurai pink itu kemarin punya alasan tersendiri kenapa menghindar, selain karena takut tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ia juga tidak mau menambah kenagan manis di Konoha.

"Sudahlah istriku, Sakura pasti sibuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya sehingga ia tidak sempat kemari," kepala keluarga Inoichi Yamanaka yang sepertinya baru dari belakang datang memotong pembicaraan kedua perempuan itu.

"Sekarang naiklah keatas, Ino pasti sudah menunggumu," suruh Inoichi seraya mendudukan diri disofa ruang keluarga. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala kemudian berlalu kelantai atas rumah itu.

Sakura menahan nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Ino Yamanaka. Setelah melakukan beberapa kali ketukan Sakura masih belum mendapat respon apapun dari si empunya kamar.

"Ino, ini aku Sakura," ucap Sakura masih sembari mengetuk pintu. Tapi gadis itu masih tidak mendapat tanggapan, suara dari dalam kamar cukup hening.

Sebenarnya pintu kamar itu tidak dikunci, bahkan pintunya juga tidak tertutup dengan rapat dan masih menyisakan celah kecil. Biasanya Sakura tidak perlu permisi sampai mengetuk pintu jika mengunjungi sahabatnya ini. namun kali ini ia sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal yang sama, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau sahabatnya itu semkain marah kepadanya.

Sakura tahu kalau Ino pantas marah dengannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sahabatnya melakukan tindakan yang sama. Menyimpan rahasia, tidak mau berbagi cerita, menjaga jarak dan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah keluar kota.

Sepasang sahabat itu sudah terbiasa saling mengumpat satu sama lain sebagai candaan, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar Ino akan mengumpat kasar dengan pandangan marah seperti beberapa hari lalu. Gadis bersurai pirang itu begitu merasa kesal ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan melanjutkan studi kedokterannya diluar kota.

Sakura meletakan tangannya di gagang pintu, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Ini adalah malam terakhirnya di kota ini dan ia tidak mau menyianyiakan waktu yang singkat ini dengan masih bertengkar degan sahabatnya. Waktu sangat berharga saat ini, "Ino, aku masuk ya."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya ketika Sakura masuk. Bahunya tampak sedikit bergetar, walaupun tanpa suara Sakura tahu persis sahabatnya itu tengah meredam tangisnya. Hati Sakura terasa tercubit, ia dengan segera menghampiri tubuh sahabatnya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Ino maafkan aku, jangan marah lagi padaku."

Ino dengan cepat melepas pelukan Sakura dari tubuhnya, kemudian ia memukuli gadis berambut pink itu dengan bantalnya, "Aku marah padamu! Sahabat seperti apa dirimu itu yang tega meninggalkan aku?!"

Sakura tidak mengelak dari pukulan Ino, itu sama sekali tidak sakit dibandingkan bagaimana nanti sakitnya ia menahan rasa rindunya kepada sahabatnya ini. "Ino percayalah aku sama sekali tidak ada niat meninggalkanmu, aku hanya tidak bisa menolak kesempatan baik yang datang padaku ini."

Ino telah menghentikan pukulannya dan kini tengah memandang Sakura membuat gadis itu menatap balik kepadanya, "Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak ini Ino. Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menjadi dokter."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dengan erat seraya memukul-mukul punggung Sakura dengan pelan, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah padamu, aku hanya kecewa! Seharusnya kau bercerita mengenai beasiswa ini lebih awal sehingga aku bisa mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari!"

"Maafkan aku Ino," hanya itu yang sanggup dikeluarkan bibir Sakura. kini kedua gadis itu tengah sibuk menangis sambil berpelukan.

* * *

Sakura menatap ponselnya beberapa kali untuk mengecek waktu. Ia kini tengah menunggu orang yang disuruh oleh Itachi untuk menjemputnya. Sesekali gadis itu menguap untuk menahan kantuknya. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman ia menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya Ino. Mereka berdua menangis dan bercerita hingga pagi menjelang.

Masih teringat dibenaknya bagaimana keluarga Yamanaka melepasnya tadi pagi. Ia mendapat banyak wejangan dari ayah dan ibu Ino, seperti mengantarkan anak mereka sendiri yang ingin merantau. Usapan lembut dan kecupan ringan yang bersarang dikepalanya juga membuatnya sangat terharu. Ino bahkan sampai iri melihat sikap kedua orangtuanya itu.

Dan untuk Ino, mereka berdua berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menangis lagi setelah berjanji sebelumnya untuk terus saling member kabar satu sama lain.

'ting tong' suara bel apartemen membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, ia dengan segera berlari kearah pintu untuk membukanya.

"Nona Haruno, apakah anda sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita berpakaian formal yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Wanita itu lantas menyuruh kedua pria yang ikut bersamanya masuk untuk mengangku barang bawaan Sakura ketika mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Kita akan ke stasiun, kita akan ke Otogakure menggunakan shinkansen. Tuan Itachi tidak mau apa yang dilakukannya mudah terlacak jika menggunakan pesawat. Setelah sampai disana aku yang akan mengurus segal administasi dan keuanganmu." Jelas perempuan itu panjang tanpaSakura perlu bertanya.

Setelah memastikan urusan di Konoha telah selesai maka mereka berangkat menuju Otogakure. Selama berada didalam mobil menuju stasiun Sakura terus memandang gedung-gedung dan jalan Konoha, menyimpannya dalam ingatan. Begitu juga ketika berada didalam kereta ia terus memandang keluar jendela hingga kota Konoha tidak terlihat lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Konoha," ucap Sakura dalam hati. Kini ia siap untuk menjalani hidupnya yang baru.

* * *

 **Enam tahun Kemudian.**

'tok..tok..' Seorang dokter perempuan mengetuk pintu perlahan sebelum memasuki ruangan pimpinan Rumah Sakit Umum Otogakure, "Permisi apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"Masuklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu," pinta dokter kepala rumah sakit itu mempesilahkan.

"Kau seorang dokter muda yang berbakat," puji Orochimaru setelah dokter perempuan itu duduk dihadapannya, "Walaupun baru sebentar bekerja disini kau sudah membuatku terkesan dengan kemampuan dan dedikasimu untuk menolong orang lain".

"Terimaksih atas pujian anda -sama, itu semua berkat bimbingan anda."

"Hm. Melihat kinerjamu setahun belakangan ini membuatku ingin memberikan hadiah padamu Sakura." Dahi lebar perempuan bersurai pink itu sedikit berkerut, seolah bertanya. "Seorang sahabatku memiliki rumah sakit yang cukup besar dan terkenal. Beberapa bulan ini rumah sakit itu semakin sibuk dan membutuhkan tenaga medis, sehingga aku merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja disana."

"Saya hanyalah dokter muda yang baru lulus, saya merasa tidak pantas. Masih banyak dokter senior yang sudah memiliki pengalaman dan kemampuan jauh diatas saya Orocimaru-sama."

"Aku kira menjadi dokter bukan hanya sekedar kemampuan dan pengalaman, tetapi ada niat untuk membantu dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain tanpa membeda-bedakan. Aku melihat itu ada padamu Sakura sehingga aku memilihmu."

"Tapi…,"

"Rumah sakit itu berada dikota besar dan mewah. Kekurangan tenaga medis pasti membuat mereka mendahulukan siapa saja yang berani membayar mahal. Orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan dan kebaikan hatimu pasti lebih banyak disana, jadi pergilah tolong mereka."

Hati Sakura terasa tercubit mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter pembimbingnya itu. Dokter berkulit pucat itu dengan jelas mengetahui alasan mengapa Sakura mengambil dokter sebagai pekerjaannya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, dimana letak rumah sakit yang anda maksud Orocimaru-sama?"

"Senju General Hospital, Konoha. Salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dinegara ini, kau pasti sudah mendengarnya apalagi kau berasal dari sana."

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti mendengarnya. Sekalipun hati nuraninya ingin ia tidak akan bisa menerima tawaran dokter kepalanya itu. Kami-sama ia telah berjanji tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki dikota itu lagi.

Walaupun sudah lama berlalu, Sakura tidak suka mengingkari janjinya. Semenjak Sakura bekerja dan mampu membiayai kehidupannya dengan layak, memang keluarga Uchiha telah berhenti memberikan uang kepadanya. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan alasan Sakura untuk gampang mengingkari kesepakatannya dengan keluarga itu, apalagi semua biaya yang harus Sakura keluarkan selama kuliah telah ditanggung mereka. Dan sebagai bonus Sakura juga mendapatkan sebuah rumah minimalis atas namanya dikota ini.

"Maafkan saya saya tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda, saya tidak dapat kembali ke Konoha," cicit Sakura tak enak hati menolak karena sang pembimbing sudah berbaik hati menawarkan kesempatan bagus padanya.

"Jangan langsung menolak seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu kenapa harus menolak hal baik ini hanya karena mempunyai kenangan buruk di Konoha," Orocimaru tampak tidak suka dengan respon yang diberikan Sakura.

"Pimpinan dokter di rumah sakit itu adalah teman baikku, dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengirimkan lulusan terbaik untuk membantunya," lanjut Orochimaru ketika melihat Sakura hendak memberikan argument penolakan lainnya, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya, jadi aku berharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku."

Orochimaru kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dalam map yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya, ia tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu di beberapa kertas itu dan kemudian menandatanganinya sebelum memberikan stempel.

"Sebagai atasanmu, aku memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan dinas di Senju General Hospital Konoha selama enam bulan," printah Orochimaru sambil menyerahkan lebaran kertas yang merupakan surat penugasan. Pria tua ini tampaknya tidak suka dibantah, "sekarang keluarlah dan berkemas."

Sakura kini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, menahan untuk tidak berdebat hanya karena masalah pribadinya. Surat tugas yang ada ditangannya tampak mulai kusut karena digenggam terlalu erat oleh Sakura. 'Oh Tuhan, bagaimna caranya agar aku tidak bertemu dengan keluarga itu?!'

* * *

Suasana salah satu rumah mewah dan besar disebuah perumahan elit kota Konoha kini telah berubah jauh dari belasan tahun lalu. Aura kekuasaan dan kemewahan yang begitu dominan didalam rumah itu kini telah memudar karena berbaur dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan yang dibawa oleh keajaiban lima tahun belakangan ini.

Kaki-kaki mungil sumber keajaiban dirumah itu tampak sedang berlari-lari menyusuri setiap ruangan dirumah itu, diiringi dengan suara tawa kecil yang begitu nyaring. Tuan besar keluarga di rumah itu yang sangat menjunjung tinggi ketenangan dan keteraturan, untuk kesekian kalinya membuat orang-orang terkejut karena membiarkan istananya terlihat gaduh dengan mainan yang berserakan hampir disemua ruangan rumah itu.

"Kiseki! Ibu bilang jangan berlari," teriak Hinako menasehati putra tercintanya yang tengah lari dari kejarannya hanya karena tidak mau disuruh mandi. Bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun itu tampak keras kepala tidak menurut pada ibunya dan terus mengelak dari tangkapan ibunya, Kiseki terus berlari kesana kemari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Lihat dia, bocah itu menganggap Hinako sedang bermain dengannya," komentar Fugaku Uchiha kepada istrinya Mikoto yang baru saja datang membawakan secangkir teh herbal untuk suaminya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar suaminya itu dan ikut duduk disebelah suaminya diatas sofa ruang keluarga. Kini keduanya tampak sedang menikmati hari-hari tua mereka, melihat cucu yang telah lama mereka nantikan tampak bergembira berlari dirumah besar itu.

"Aku bahagia," celetuk Mikoto kepada suaminya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman, "Putra kecilku akan pulang dan rumah ini akan semakin ramai."

"Hm, katakana padanya aku tidak bisa ikut. Rapat direksi dilakukan hari ini." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti, ia akan menjelaskan sebaik mungkin kepada putra bungsunya itu nanti agar tidak merasa dinomorduakan oleh sang ayah.

"Kiseki, kalau kau tidak berhenti berlari dan tak mau mandi, ibu dan nenek akan meninggalkanmu dirumah." Ancam Hinako kepada putranya yang sangat aktif itu, ia sudah lelah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan bocah lima tahun penuh energy itu.

Kiseki menghentikan langkah kecilnya dan menatap ibunya seakan bertanya sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban pintarnya, "ibu pergi saja dengan nenek, Kiseki nanti akan ikut dengan ayah dan kakek ke kantor."

Fugaku yang mendengarnya tertawa. Bagi Kiseki kantor tempat ayah dan kakeknya bekerja merupakan tempat bermain. Salahkan Fugaku yang kerap sekali membawa cucunya itu kekantor.

"Oh ya? Ayah kira kau ingin bertemu dengan paman Sasuke," tanya Itachi yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas kemudian langsung menggendong putranya itu. mendengar nama pamannya disebutklan membuat Kiseki menjadi lebih riang lagi.

Kiseki maupun Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya ia hanya mengetahui rupa pamannya itu dari foto keluarga. Sasuke melanjutkan kuliahnya diluar negri ketika Kiseki masih berada didalam kandungan dan ia sama sekali belum pernah pulang ketanah air. Walaupun begitu Kiseki seperti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pamannya itu. Berterimakasihlah kepada ayahnya yang selalu bercerita tentang pamannya itu sebagai dongeng penghantar tidurnya.

"Memangnya ibu dan nenek akan bertemu paman Sasuke?" tanya Kiseki kepada ayahnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Ke bandara, pamanmu itu akan datang hari ini. kalau kau tidak mau mandi, ibu tidak akan mengajakmu," Hinako mengambil alih untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Apakah disana ada banyak pesawat?" tanya Kiseki antusias yang dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Itachi, "Berarti paman Sasuke naik pesawat? Apakah Kiseki juga nanti bisa naik pesawat? Ayah kenapa pesawat bisa terbang?"

"Anak ayah ini semangat sekali," balas Itachi bingung mau jawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu, "Simpan saja pertanyaanmu buat paman Sasuke, ia lebih pintar dari ayah."

"Nah sekarang kau mandi dulu, paman Sasuke tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu kalau Kiseki belum mandi," Hinako mengunakan kesempatan ini untuk membujuk anaknya itu mandi. Setelah melihat anggukan dari putranya itu ia segera mengambil ahli gendongan dari suaminya dan membawa bocah itu kelantai atas untuk mandi.

* * *

Terlepas dari beban sebuah janji, jauh dalam hati Sakura ia merasa begitu lega dan bahagia bisa menginjakan kaki di kota kelahirannya ini lagi. Sejam yang lalu pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah mendarat dengan mulus, kini ia tengah menunggu jemputan seorang lainnya yang menjadi alasan betapa ia bahagia bisa kembali ke Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya Ino yang berteriak heboh padanya minggu lalu ketika ia mengabari akan pindah sementara ke Konoha. Sahabat pirangnya itu telah berjanji akan menjemputnya kebandara dengan sebuket bunga. Tapi lihatlah kini malah ia malah masih harus menunggu, dan nona Yamanaka itu sedang berada dimana saat ini.

Sakura memtuskan membeli _ice Americano_ disebuah café kecil disekitar ruang tunggu bandara itu. setelah menerima pesanannya Sakura kembali keluar dan menjelajahi bandara itu dengan tatapan takjub. Katakanlah ia kampungan, karena jujur saja ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berada dibandara, penerbangan tadi juga yang pertama.

Tanpa sadar Sakura telah berjalan cukup jauh karena ia kini tengah berada diterminal kedatangan internasional. Bangunan arsitektur pada terminal ini tampak lebih mewah lagi.

Sakura menutup matanya kemudian menghirup udara Konoha sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi ruang paru-parunya. Perempuan ini sangat merindukan udara hangat kota itu yang jauh berbeda dari Otogakure yang dingin. Setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan Sakura mengulangi kegiatannya itu, namun kedua tangannya kali ini ikut bergerak untuk memasok udara dalam paru-paru.

"Bruk!" Sakura segera membuka matanya dan berbalik badan ketika merasakan tangannya yang memegang gelas _ice Americano_ mengenai seseorang. Ternyata dugaan Sakura benar, _ice Americano_ nya kini telah tumpah mengenai setelan jas Armany seseorang.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika menyadari ia telah merusak setelan jas mahal. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas selempangnya dan menyodorkan keorang itu, "Maafkan, saya tidak sengaja."

Pria yang ditabrak Sakura hanya menatap sapu tangan yang tersodor itu, kemudian menatap malas Sakura yang tengah membungkuk minta maaf. Dalam diam pria itu membuka setelan jasnya yang telah kotor oleh tumpahan kopi itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebingungan.

Dahi lebar Sakura langsung mengkerut ketika ia yang tengah membungkuk melihat setelan jas mahal itu telah tergeletak dilantai tepat diujung sepatunya. Jas mahal iu dibuang begitu saja, seperti tak berharga. Sekilas Sakura seakan merasakan pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana ia lupa karena ia memang kerap kali ceroboh seperti ini.

* * *

"Nenek, kenapa paman Sasuke lama sekali?!" tanya Kiseki tidak sabaran kepada Mikoto. Keluarga Uchiha tengah menunggu kedatangan sibungsu didalam mobil mewah mereka yang terparkir didepan pintu kedatangan. Itachi dan Hinako tersenyum melihat antusias putra mereka yang ingin bertemu sang paman.

"Nah Kiseki-kun, coba lihat siapa yang disana itu." tunjuk sang nenek kearah orang-orang yang sedang keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Setelah menangkap sosok yang dimaksud sang nenek Kiseki langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kencang menerobos orang-orang kearah pria tampan berambut raven.

"Kiseki!" Hinako yang melihat tidakan spontan putranya itu hanya bisa memekik dan segera mengikuti bocah itu keluar dari mobil. Putranya itu selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan sifatnya yang sungguh aktif.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba dikejutkan ketika bocah laki-lakiberambut hitam keunguan memeluk kakinya erat. Sasuke yang merasa risih oleh perlakuan anak yang tidak dikenalnya berusaha melepaskan diri, "Hei bocah, siapa kau? Menyingkirlah dari kakiku!"

Merasa sang paman tidak mengenalnya, bocah aktif itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua onix Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "Paman Sasuke, ini Kiseki!"

Sasuke kini mengerti bahwa bocah yang kini bergelanyut bagai koala pada kakinya adalah keponakannya. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tidak begitu menyukai anak kecil masih tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Kiseki pada kakinya. Ia heran bocah itu mendapat kekuatan darimana untuk memeluknya serat ini, kalau tindakannya yang membuat Sasuke kesal sudah pasti menurun Itachi anikinya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Bocah lepaskan aku, kau memeluk kakiku terlalu erat!" protes Sasuke.

"Kata ayah Kiseki tidak boleh melepaskan paman Sasuke, sebelum paman membawaku melihat pesawat!" perempatan siku muncul dijidat Sasuke, ia baru saja mendarat di Konoha tapi kakaknya itu sudah jahil padanya bahkan sebelum wajah keriput kakaknya itu mencul dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau memegang kakiku seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku berjalan mengajakmu untuk melihat pesawat yang ada kakiku akan patah," mendengar itu kontan Kiseki langsung melepas pelukan mautnya kemudian mengelurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sasuke seakan minta digendong.

"Gendong Kiseki!" jerit bocah itu memaksa ketika melihat pamannya yang cuek tidak mengerti dengan keinginannya, "Gendong! Gendong!" jeritnya sambil melompat-lompat kearah Sasuke, yang membuat kepala pria dewasa itu pening melihat serta mendengar suara cemprengnya.

"Kiseki! Berhentilah membuat ibu khawatir!" suara Hinako mengintrupsi kelakuan anaknya yang sedang merengek minta gendong pada pamannya. Perempuan itu tampak sedikit panik karena sempat tidak melihat putranya diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hai Sasuke, selamat datang kembali di Konoha," Hinako menyapa adik iparnya itu setelah merasa tenang bahwa putranya baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya menganguk menanggapi kakak iparnya itu.

Sasuke melihat ibu dan kakaknya yang menyebalkan sedang berjalan kearah mereka, ia berinisiatif ingin menghampiri ibunya itu untuk memeluknya. Namun Sasuke kini tengah kembali terperangkap dalam kukungan Kiseki yang keinginannya tadi tidak diindahkan. Bocah lucu itu kembali bergelanyut dikaki Sasuke, menyebabkan pria itu susah berjalan. "Baka aniki, cepat lepaskan anakmu ini dariku!"

* * *

Hinako dan Itachi yang duduk didepan tersenyum melihat tingkah Kiseki yang sedang mendekati pamannya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini. Setelah tadi ia merengek untuk bisa melihat pesawat dengan pamannya kini ia kembali memborbardir pamannya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti yang diajukannya sebelumnya kepada Itachi. Walaupun sangat kesal Sasuke tetap meladeni sikap keponakannya itu.

Mikoto sendiri yang merasa tersingkirkan oleh cucunya memilih untuk memainkan smartphonenya. Padahal ia sangat merindukan putra bungsunya itu, namun apadaya cucunya yang manja telah meraih kekuasaan atas Sasuke. Nyonya besar Uchiha itu ikut menyungingkan senyumnya ketika membaca sebuah artikel media online yang tadi diam-diam meliput mereka dibandara. Dalam artikel itu dikatakan publik mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa keluarga merka yang terkenal sangat formal bisa tertawa lepas didepan publik seperti yang telah tertangkap kamera.

Mikoto tidak mengingkari berita itu karena benar adanya. Keluarga mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi wibawa, dan tertawa ceria ditempat umum seperti itu adalah hal tabu sampai Kiseki terlahir ditengah-tengah mereka. Kehadiran anak itu sungguh bagaikan sebuah keajaiban sama seperti makna dari namanya.

Berita kehamilan Hinako saja sudah dianggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban setelah bertahun-tahun keluarga itu menantikan keturunan untuk mewarisi darah Uchiha. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah tidak pernah sejarahnya anak yang terlahir dikeluarga itu memiliki semangat dan keceriaan yang sangat tinggi seperti Kiseki. Bocah itu memang memiliki fisik dominan seperti para Uchiha lainnya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari kalu ia memang berdarah Uchiha. Tapi sifatnya sungguh tidak menyerupai siapapun dari mereka semua, terlebih sifat manjanya yang mungkin bawaan atau karena dimanjakan oleh semua orang dikeluarga itu.

"Sasuke, ayah tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu karena ia sedang mengadakan rapat dengan para pemegang saham mengenai posisimu diperusahaan. Kemungkinan besar kau akan menangani proyek pengembangan senjata yang sedang diusulkan pemerintah pada perusahaan kita," Itachi membuka suara ketika keadaan mobil menjadi hening karena Kiseki telah berhenti berceloteh dan tampak mengantuk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kali ini pemerintah menginginkan proyek seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke menaggapi pembicaraan kakaknya. Hidup beberapa tahun diluar negeri membuatnya sedikit ketinggalan informasi. Yang ia tahu bahwa kini negaranya tengah bersitegang dengan perbedaan ideology dengan salah satu Negara tetangga sehingga memperbaruhi senjata menjadi prioritas dan sangat diperlukan bagi keduanya sebagai antisipasi bila terjadi genjatan senjata.

"Hush!" belum sempat Itachi menjelaskan lebih lanjut Mikoto menghentikannya, "Kau ini Itachi, putra kecil ibu baru saja pulang dan kenapa harus langsung membahas pekerjaan. Sasuke pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat dulu."

Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan panggilan kecil ibunya itu mendengus, sedangkan Itachi sedikit merengut cemburu. Bukan karena perkataanya yang dipotong melainkan karena ibunya mendadak monomor duakannya, " Bu, aku juga putra kecilmu."

"Baka aniki, apa kau tidak sadar sudah tua dan bukannya anak kecil lagi? Kau bahkan sudah beristri dan mempunyai anak!" Sasuke sedikit muak melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. mungkin kehadiran Kiseki juga berpengaruh kepada pembawaan kakaknya yang cool menjadi aneh begini.

Hinako terkikik kecil mendengar interaksi kakak-adik itu sebelum menyambung dengan perkataan yang menarik minat Mikoto, " Tapi bukankah Sasuke juga sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki istri dan anak?"

"Benar apa kata Hinako, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan perempuan sebagai calon istrimu kepada ibu? Apakah diluar negeri kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Seharusnya kau membawa pacarmu itu kesini!" seru Mikoto antusias.

"Bu, itu mustahil, Sasuke itu tidak menyukai perempuan, ibu jangan menaruh harapan padanya." seloroh Itachi dengan asal namun dapat membuat wanita paruh baya itu cukup terkejut.

"Sasuke, apakah kau itu homo?! Kami-sama putraku seorong gay!" teriak Mikoto histeris. Sasuke melotot menatap tajam ibunya yang mengambil kesimpulan tidak masuk akal itu. Bukan hanya pada ibunya tetapi juga kepada Itachi yang ngomong seenaknya dan juga kepada kakak iparnya yang mengangkat topik paling dihindarinya.

"Paman Sasuke, gay itu apa?" bahkan kini Sasuke juga ikut melotot pada bocah mengantuk yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

* * *

Sasuke meletakan sumpitnya diatas meja, kemudian melap mulutnya dengan serbet. Keluarga besar Uchiha sedang melakukan makan malam dan ia telah selesai. "Aku pergi dulu," pamit pemuda itu pada keluarganya.

Pemuda itu masih sedikit kesal karena sampai saat ini ibunya masih mengangapnya pria tidak normal. Jadi untuk melepaskan rasa kesalnya ia telah menghubungi teman-teman lamanya untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan malam seperti saat mereka masih kuliah bersama dulu. Bersenag-senang di bar langganan mereka.

Sasuke memarkir mobil sport merah Maybach Exelero kesayangnnnya dengan sempurna walaupun cukup lama tidak mengendarainya. Setelah menitipkan mobilnya pada petugas keamanan Sasuke memasuki bar dan mencari keberadaan ketiga temannya yang berjanji akan datang.

Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat salah satu temannya yang bernama Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya, dan satu-satunya teman perempuannya tampak antusias menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik perempuan berambut merah seraya memeluk erat tubuhnya, "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Karin lepaskan, kau mencekikku." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Karin yang telah bergelayut di lehernya.

"Ini bukan mencekik Sasuke-kun, tapi bentuk rasa rinduku padamu yang tidak pernah kau hubungi," Karin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke dan semakin memeluk erat.

"Hei Karin, kau ini genit sekali jika ada sasuke! Kau suka padanya ya?" ucap Suigetsu yang melihat tingkah temannya itu, namun entah mengapa ucapan Suigetsu itu mampu melepaskan Sasuke dari kukungan tangan Karin yang kini telah beralih mencengkram kerah baju Suigetsu, "Apa maksudmu mengataiku genit hah?!"

"Biarkan saja mereka," ucap Juugo yang paling tenang diantara mereka kepada Sasuke, "Kau mau minum apa?"

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum kecil ditengah remangnya penerangan tempat hiburan itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak terakhir kali ia menikmati suasana seperti ini, bersenang-senang di bar dan menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya yang berisik. Yah, walaupun selama kuliah diluar negri ia juga terjebak dengan Naruto temannya sedari kecil yang jauh lebih berisik dan menyabalkan. Dibandingkan bocah pirang itu, kegaduhan yang dilakukan Suigetsu dan Karin jauh lebih baik.

"Eh, Sasuke apakah kau percaya Karin bisa lulus kuliah kedokteran? Minggu depan ia akan memulai bekerja di senju general hospital," Suigetsu membuka pembicaraan, "Aku bahkan ragu ada pasien yang mau dirawat olehnya nanti."

"Sui, apa maksud perkataanmu Hah?! Aku ini calon dokter yang handal tentu mereka mau aku rawat," ucap Karin tidak terima.

"Yang ada pasien-pasien itu akan semakin menderita karena ditangani oleh tanganmu yang kasar dan hobi memukul itu!"

"Kau ini ingin aku pukul ya?!" Karin yang kesal tidak terima sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kembali mencengkram kerah baju Suigetsu namun sebelum pukulan melayang, pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena mendengar tawa Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau tertawa!" Karin menjadi heboh, pasalnya pria itu jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sasuke, aku ini mau dihajar perempuan bertangan monster ini, kenapa kau mal tertawa? Ini tidak lucu!" protes Suigetsu.

"Hm? Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya merasa kalau kalian tidak pernah berubah walaupun sudah bertahun ku tinggalkan," jelas Sasuke, "Dan barusan Juugo baru saja mengatakan hal yang lucu kepadaku."

"Hei Juugo, apa yang kau katakana pada Sasuke sehingga ia tertawa ? aku tahu betul kalau kau itu sama sekali tidak memiliki humor dalam dirimu," tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengatakan humor apapun," bela Juugo yang merasa tidak mengatakan hal lucu apapun, ia sendiri bingung kenapa Sasuke tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Juugo?" tanya Karin semakin penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuat pujaan hatinya itu bisa tertawa.

"Juugo mengatakan kalau kau Suigetsu dan Karin itu dijodohkan dan telah bertunangan," Sasuke mulai tertawa kecil lagi, "bukankah itu terdengar sangat konyol?"

Melihat reaksi kedua orang itu yang terdiam kaku seketika membuat Sasuke yakin kalau itu ternyata bukan candaan Juugo semata, "Jadi itu benar?"

"Juuuugo! Kenapa kau mengatakannya kepada Sasuke? Kau mau mati ya?! Sini ku hajar kau!" Karin langsung menyerbu lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Hahaha," tawa Suigetsu terpaksa, "Sasuke mana mungkin aku bertunangan dengan Karin, aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan perempuan sekasar dia." Suigetsu terus menerus menjelaskan kepada Sasuke kalau itu bohong yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena sudah terlihat sekali kalau mereka berdua mencoba mengelak.

* * *

Sambil bersiul-siul Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya di bar, bahkan waktu menunjukan pukul dua pagi.

Saat menuju kamar ia melewati kamar Kiseki yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menutup pintu itu namun entah dorongan dari mana menyuruhnya untuk masuk sebentar melihat anak itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Hinako yang sepertinya tertidur disamping Kiseki, buku cerita bergambar yang terbuka masih berada dalam genggaman perempuan itu.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekat kesamping tempat tidur untuk melihat Kiseki yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Tangan Sasuke dengan sangat pelan mengelus puncak kepala Kiseki yang berwarna biru gelap yang sedikit keunguan itu, rambut bocah itu sangat halus sama seperti rambut ibunya. Sasuke juga mengamati kelopak mata Kiseki yang terpejam itu, bulu matanya tebal dan panjang yang entah diwariskan dari siapa karena baik ayah dan ibunya tidak memiliki garis mata seperti itu. Namun jika kelopak mata itu terbuka akan menampilkan bola mata hitam yang jelas diwariskan dari Uchiha.

Setelah puas memandangi Kiseki, entah kenapa kini tatapan Sasuke beralih ke wajah cantik Hinako yang sedang tertidur pula situ. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat guratan di pelipis Hinako yang bergerak-gerak, seakan siempunya sedang sadar tengah diperhatikan.

Sebelum membuat kedua orang itu terganggu dan terbangun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum beranjak pergi ia menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Kiseki sekilas dan juga mencium kening Hinako, namun kali ini lebih lama dan dalam.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari ia baaru saja mengores luka seseorang yang tengah berdiri kaku menatap kejadian itu dari balik daun pintu yang menyembunyikan kehadirannya.

TBC

* * *

Author Note :

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang masih setia menatikan fiction ini dan dengan setia memberikan review. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang ya..

Nah author akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai fiction ini..

Jadi di chapter ini sudah terjawabkan kalau sakura tidak hamil anaknya itachi. Yang hamil tetap hinako dan sakura hanya menyumbangkan sel telurnya. Di dunia kedokteran ada proses cara bayi tabung seperti ini, author lupa apa istilahnya. Biasanya digunakan untuk ibu yang tidak memiliki kualitas sel telur yang baik namun rahimnya cukup kuat maka butuh sel telur dari perempuan lain. Sel telur diambil langsung dari ovarium pendonor yang kemudian akan dibuahi oleh sperma. Dan ketika telah berhasil dibuahi dan menjadi zigot tersebut akan ditanam kerahim si ibu yang ingin mengandung. Dan soal kenapa si pria harus menonton film 'xxx' itu agar hormone untuk menghasilkan spermanya cepat atau bisa dibilang bermasturbasi tanpa harus melakukan pembedahan pada pria. Kira-kira penjelasannya begitulah, kalau kurang jelas bisa cari informasinya melalui internet ya..

Nah kemudian konflik dan pairnya udah mulai terlihat kan? semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan para readers.

Author sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung dalam menentukan genre. Author pengen membuat cerita yang sedih tapi sepertinya belum bisa dan masih belajar mencoba. Menurut para readers bagaimana?

Untuk masalah rate-nya juga, saat ini author mau mencoba main aman di rate-T. Tapi tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimnana, kemungkinan akan berubah.

Untuk masalah typo dan kesalahan kata lainnya, author juga mau sekali lagi meminta maaf.. author juga penggemar korea, dan terkadang nulis fiction korea jadi maafkan author bila ada yang nyempil..

Maaf author tidak bisa balas review satu persatu jadi author rangkum aja semuanya ya.. always special thanks for zarachan, DaunIlalangKuning, MisaSapi3, Lukyta-Chan, Jamurlumutan462, devanichi, Laifa, Saisah, Guest, bicha bhicuchan uchiha, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, ririsakura,


End file.
